Escaping The Past
by Smooth Doggie
Summary: Happy New Year to You All. Final Chapter is UP at last! I hope it was worth the wait :) "You can't always escape from your past and Eliot soon discovers that he's not exempt from that rule." AU somewhere up to and including Season Five. No slash. Dark themes ahead, graphic nightmares, thusly rated for content of graphic nature. Eventually Eliot/Parker
1. Chapter 1

**Alas I don't own anything to do with Leverage I just enjoy writing stories about them.**

**My sincere apologies for disappearing while in the middle of this story. Several lengthy stays in hospital and hey presto now I'm officially a robot complete with titanium partial spine and remote control for my nerves in the form of a neurostimulator. All that and a new tag name for my muse means that finally we're getting back into the swing of things. I'm picking this story back up, if you have any requests for inputs into this one I'd be more than happy to try work them in. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this story, which is still work in progress. I would like to thank those who have already read and reviewed this piece for their patience and dedicate the remainder of this story to those kind few. **

The oppressive air surrounded them on all sides you could barely catch your breath. The fighting had been fierce and while the antagonists were relatively untrained their passion and beliefs made them worthy adversaries on the battlefield and after many hours their lack of stamina exposed, they were finally defeated. Only once the smoke began to clear would the true devastation be revealed to those who had survived the onslaught, soldiers emerging from their fox holes their energies depleted, adrenalin wavering, trudging onwards in a continued forward motion. Intermittent rounds whistled through the trees from Soviet made AK47s, followed by a spluttering of M16 rapid fire which silenced the extant enemy once and for all. This final stance over an eerie silence lay exposed across the battlefield and despite sounds of fires crackling from the village beyond the river, the sound of running water was all that could be heard. As they approached what remained of the village an odour assailed their nostrils, the overwhelming scent of charred wood but with a difference, this particular smell mingled with the unquestionable stench of smouldering flesh and the closer they got the more crushing it became. Flames lit the dirty faces of those soldiers still standing, illuminating their expressions and highlighting the astonished looks they wore. Incredulously each time they surrounded a place to protect it, a different village had been targeted for attack. It was becoming all too evident that all they would ever be able to do was clean up the mess and bury the bodies. The group responsible would leave men to hold off the Army while they moved onto the next village, raping and pillaging as they went.

Eliot was a Sergeant First Class in the United States Army, a Ranger with the 75th. He couldn't quite believe the mess the Serbians were making of their own Country, one that had previously held such promise and beauty. Not this village though, this one had been plundered beyond all recognition courtesy of anarchists intent on claiming back the villages along the West side of Mostar in war torn Croatia; all in the name of religion. The Ranger Unit had been on patrol for seven nights consecutively and each night another village had been hit leaving little more than fires to put out and bodies to bury. If they could get a lead on the group carrying out these raids then at least they could put a stop before another village was wiped out.

Identification was puerile as families were wiped out in their entirety; generations lost all in one day. Photographing the bodies and cataloguing the clothes they wore, alongside any jewellery was the only way that further identification would ever be made. Generations of families all in the one grave, it wasn't how things were supposed to happen. There would be no one left to identify the dead, let alone mourn their tragic passing. Holes were dug in a central place or close to whatever was left of the church and those skilled with their hands crafted crosses. Meanwhile the Padre wrote another sermon to deliver to fatigued and shell shocked soldiers who were fast becoming drenched in the stench of death.

Once the back breaking work was done soldiers took it in turn to rest and eat. Meals Ready to Eat (MREs) issued to each person and areas cleared of debris were quickly set up as rest areas. Some told stories of other missions as they sat around, while others took the chance to shut their tired eyes, attempting to close out the horrific sights that surrounded them.

Eliot awoke suddenly to the sound of Hardison laughing, how could he have been so stupid as to fall asleep inside the van. Lucille wasn't the most comfortable of places nor the most private as it would transpire and now Hardison was chuckling over something, which left Eliot worrying that he might have been the reason.

"Yo man, you talk in your sleep!" Hardison forced out through much laughter, "How is it the World's best Retrieval Specialist talks in his sleep, man how have you never been caught out with this?"

Before Eliot could finish his growl and move towards Alec's throat, Nate's voice came over the comms.

"I hope you two are enjoying yourselves back there," Nate cleared his throat, "There's always plenty more work to do on this job if you have too much time on your hands?"

"Hey man, it wasn't me sleeping on the job!" Hardison whined moving back to his computer as if Nate could somehow see him.

"Won't happen again Nate," growled Eliot, his voice huskier than usual having been asleep for a short while.

Taking his comms out briefly Eliot motioned for Hardison to do the same.

"You should have woken me."

"You looked tired man, you've been all pale and pasty. Sophie said to let you rest. I ain't going to mess with her man." Alec raised both hands in mock surrender. "Now can I get back to work before Nate has my ass?"

Putting his comm back in Eliot growled once more to extend his displeasure but also to shake the reverie from his head. He hadn't thought about that time in Mostar for a long time and all of a sudden he's having nightmares about it and apparently talking in his sleep. He was going to have to be more careful.

"Okay I've got what I need I'm heading to the exit. How are you doing Parker?" Sophie sang quietly into the comm.

"Finished ages ago, been waiting for you lot and listening to Eliot talk in his sleep." Parker replied matter-of-factly while hanging up side down from an elevator shaft.

"Parker!" screamed Eliot, taking his comms out again he swore at Hardison, "I'm goin' kick your ass one of these days."

"Alright, lets move to the exits and clear this one out." Nate tried to remain professional while all the others were poking fun at Eliot. He wasn't going to be amused later at this rate and it would probably be up to Nate to calm Eliot down at the end of the day. "Back to the van then."

Eliot opened the doors to the van and got out, he needed to stretch his legs but also get some fresh air. His nostrils were once again assailed with the scent of burning flesh and the nightmare was feeling all too real today. His sense of smell had never fully recovered from that time and since then he'd always been wary of fire, but most of all he had held a pure hatred for guns and anyone who waved them around in a threatening manner.

Eliot's thoughts were interrupted by the crew returning to the van, after a few wary glances his way they all climbed aboard, Hardison set the wheels in motion and they headed back to Nate's flat, which still doubled as the team's head office. Sophie was first to speak and it wasn't about the job they were working either.

"Eliot you do look awfully pale, are you sure you aren't coming down with something?" Leaning forward as she spoke Sophie attempted to feel Eliot's forehead with the back of her hand, only to have the hitter dodge her and swat at her hand.

"I'm fine," he countered and looking to Nate for help.

"Leave him alone," Nate warned and while Eliot turned to smirk at Parker, Nate winked at Sophie intimating to her that there was more than one way to skin a cat!

One thing was for sure, no one was prepared for what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual none of the Leverage characters belong to me, nor am I receiving any payment for my mad ramblings. **

_**Thank you for your kind messages wishing me well on my recovery and thanks to those of you who reviewed. I always find it helpful to know if anyone is actually reading my work, so will reply in due course. Though first I thought you might prefer another chapter before a thank you note, so without further and in honour of the shows return this evening, I offer the following:**_

After the team arrived back to their leader's spacious apartment block they disperse in order to tend to their post operational wrap tasks prior to the traditional wash-up debrief, which is invariably held around the dinner table while they enjoy yet another of Eliot's gastronomic feasts from his diverse culinary repertoire. Tonight would be no exception. Hardison carried a sizeable amount of kit back into the office stroke apartment, although Nate seemed to be spending more of his time at Sophie's opulent town house, though it appeared this latest revelation had gone unnoticed by the others. Alec laid out his kit along the lengthy desk top and began plugging items in for recharging while simultaneously setting the wifi system to ensure all the updated information had been backed up to the office mainframe.

Slipping off her fabulous Louis Boutins and collecting them from the floor in one swift motion, Sophie excused herself and headed upstairs, swiftly followed by Nate who mumbled to the room in general that he intended on changing into something more comfortable. Seeing that Hardison was busy and everyone else had disappeared, Parker dropped her bag of harnesses and ropes back into the store cupboard, having tidied them all away in the van. She then decided to investigate what they were all up to, so set about checking each of the luxurious rooms in Nate's flat. Not so subtly checking in on the others, invariably opting to surprise the occupant by not knocking or if she had rarely waiting to being invited in. First off Parker stumbled across Sophie and Nate in his uncluttered sanctum, Sophie had evidently been scrutinising a problem within Nate's eye, vague as to why she had appeared intimately close Parker suddenly felt as though she was intruding on a private moment, which of course had kind of been the whole idea! Turning back into the hall Parker persisted in her pursuit of her intended target.

The surreptitious thief was delighted with the aloof character she cleverly portrayed and although not officially MENSA worthy, she had survived on her skills alone and achieved incredible notoriety at a relatively young age. Likewise Parker relished her depiction of the kooky blonde most of the time, besides, on occasion it had even assisted the team with luring in the Mark. One of Parker's most enviable talents was her acutely perceptive awareness, she rarely missed a detail of what was going on and given that her disposition was habitually overlooked she was therefore frequently underestimated; leaving her ability to gather intelligence second to none. Those talents aside, a person would need to be blind to have missed Eliot's sunken face and ashen sallowness, not to mention his whole dog-tired demeanour, sadly for Eliot, Parker was by no means blind when it came to his particular tanned, muscular and well-honed body. With a slight skip in her step at the thought of him, Parker smiled only for it to fade as quickly when she thought back to the van. Eliot had barely opened his eyes during the journey back, opting to keep them firmly closed, although Parker felt sure he would have been aware of the intense scrutiny from his team mates because let's face it, when had anyone be able to get anything passed the handsome hitter.

Clearly Eliot had been avoiding any tricky questions from his team mates about his sleep talking, especially as Sophie highlighted his drawn features and restlessness to the others. What Parker was unaware of however was that Eliot had been abundantly clear of her exacting scrutiny; not to mention the scuttling of rats around in the heating duct of his apartment during the night, instead choosing to put it down to the crazy thief being bored to begin with, then again she did seem to be spending an inordinate amount of time crawling around in his life – quite literally. He was quite unsure of how he felt about this, on one hand it was reassuring to know he hadn't lost his touch where beautiful women were concerned; although not entirely sure how he felt about crazy beautiful women. Feeling a smile creep upon his face, his heart began to speed up, something that confused the hitter intently. Still under the watchful eyes of the team Eliot was left with little choice but to slow his breathing and use an exercise that he found useful as a sniper to slow his heart rate. This had proved useful in preventing full on panic attacks and while it had been some years since he last felt one coming on, he would never forget how they felt or the dreaded warning signs. Eliot felt a cold shudder down his spine at the thought of those months he suffered from constant panic attacks, horrendously vivid nightmares and gruesome flashbacks. He recalled with some intrepidation just how they started, he would never forget how hard his heart pounded, then his breathing intensified followed by nausea, and most likely muscle tension with crazy amounts of sweating. He would do whatever it took to ensure he wasn't heading back down that road again. So when the van came to a halt, he was out of it like his life depended on his exiting that very second and straight into the apartment block without so much as a bye or leave.

Taking the stairs two at a time towards his own place above the team's office in Nate's apartment, fervently hoping no one would follow. He just needed to get through dinner and debrief before he took off for a few days and got his head back on straight. Dropping his duffle bag off his shoulder, he headed directly for the bathroom and turned the lock on the door to ensure he had time alone. Stripping off his jacket and shirt, which for once had returned from a job without blood stains or a rip from some wielded knife, he tied back his hair with an ever present bandana then ran the tap until ice cold water flowed into his cupped hands. Repeatedly drawing them towards his face he felt invigorated with each handful that splashed across his skin, he began to feel calmer. Wishing he was back at his ranch already so he could stand in the shower for as long as he needed to help ease all the tension from his aching body. HHe sighed acknowledging that the team would only wait for so long before appearing in his space. Deciding he needed to get in the kitchen and prepare something nutritious for his friends, knowing they would all revert to their junk food diets in his absence, he turned the faucet off, reaching for a towel he headed towards his own kitchen. Retrieving a homemade Lasagne from his ice box and depositing the towel and finally feeling some semblance of normality he replaced his shirt and headed downstairs for Nate's kitchen.

Parker had watched as Eliot shot straight up the flight of stairs leading towards his penthouse apartment, opting to say nothing merely observe him at this stage, even she knew he didn't feel right and not just because he'd seemingly fallen asleep inside the van or the discovery earlier today that he talked in his sleep. A little titbit that Parker had already known, not that she'd be bragging about that anytime soon. Of course the others hopefully including Eliot were blissfully unaware that she knew this, or indeed _how_ she actually knew this, after all, it wouldn't bode well for Parker should anyone find out about her nocturnal observation of Eliot's sleeping patterns, or lack therefore of as it seemed lately. Despite what began as a harmless snoop around Eliot's apartment had transgressed when she quickly became engrossed in her voyeuristic pastime, the sly thief soon found herself utterly captivated and completely fascinated by an extremely sexy and handsome cowboy. Night after night she had watched him while he tossed and turned in a restless sleep, sometimes muttering words in a foreign language, Parker was sure she had heard that particular language before though where was currently evading her. Without arising suspiscion further Parker decided she needed to ensure Sophie was aware of her concerns. People might think she was weird or even stalking him!

_While we are on the subject of Sophie _thought Parker, it was becoming clear that she had been entertaining a gentleman at her place regularly over the last few months. Parker had spotted several little signs, raised toilet seat, dents on both sides of the luxurious king sized divan, not to mention the vastly increased amount of time Sophie was taking preparing herself in the mornings. Of course it would be difficult to prove any of these little things because Parker wasn't supposed to have been at Sophie's that early in the morning and certainly not letting herself in through the loft room in order to further acquaint herself with said occupants. It hadn't been until this very morning that Parker finally spotted the new man in Sophie's life. She hadn't been completely surprised to learn it was none other than Nathan Ford, just a little confused as to why they might keep it secret from the team, in a way their own odd little family unit. Smiling to herself at the knowledge she held already, after only a few short weeks keeping track on her friends. Watching as Sophie had _tried _to convince her that she was looking into Nate's eyes when Parker had walked in on them earlier. Now that she was convinced her concerns over Eliot were justified how was she to alert the others? Feeling both confused over Eliot and somewhat pleased with herself for duping the others, Parker seemed now to find herself in somewhat of a quandary.

Finally her thoughts turned to Hardison and while storing away the salacious details she now held on the courting couple upstairs, finding Alec wasn't nearly as much fun, as she plonked herself down unceremoniously next to the hacker and his pile of highly technical surveillance kit. Parker was just about to speak when Eliot popped his head out of the kitchen announcing that dinner would be 10 minutes and Hardison should clear away his junk so he and Parker could set the table. _How on earth does he do that_ thought Parker with a slightly puzzled look? Noticing her keen stare he returned one of equal intensity before returning back from where he came in order to finish dinner. While Hardison moaned slightly about Eliot's brusk manner, "Why can't he just ask me to clear up, without insulting the equipment that keeps us all alive?" Alec muttered to himself practically explaining to the equipment as to why he was putting them all away, "the man ain't gotta be so rude 'bout things, just cos he don't understand them!" When from behind him Eliot appeared carrying a chopping board with one of his sharpest knives stood mid-air out from the centre, it was also laden with garlic bread for dinner. Placing the board on the cleared part of the table, Eliot spared a growl for the hacker and watched him gulp practically cartoon style while the hitter merely smirked and headed off.

"Dammit man, why you gotta pick on me, poor black boy from the streets, never done no harm to no-one." Alec Hardison shook his head as to almost believe his own ramblings, despite knowing the sheer amount of cyber-crime he'd actually committed before turning eighteen years old. Without looking up, and therefore not fully appreciating the complexity of the situation, Hardison carried on with his tirade, moving onto his part in the downfall of their latest mark. Eliot had once again come through from the kitchen carrying the last of the dishes.

"Yeah right, sure that's how it happened Hardison," Eliot interposed with a grin on his face.

"Least I had a way to help on this case," Alec said, despite knowing how much harder being the hitter was for the team, it still didn't mean he couldn't tease the guy.

"Come on y'all, dinners ready," Eliot shouted to the room in general, ignoring the hackers comment. He knew he was clearly in need of time away from them all. So many years alone had left him preferring his solitary lifestyle, though he often found himself enjoying working with a team, at times.

"Stop your growling man, just cos you didn't get to break no-one apart don't mean the whole case was a bust," Hardison sang out towards the kitchen, barely noticing once more the arrival of the hitter from the other direction until he plonked another pot onto a heat mat on the table. Sparing yet another glance this time through slanted eyes towards the hacker Eliot growled somewhat louder than the first time, causing the hacker to physically jump.

"Holy shit man, what you tryin' to do to me?" this time getting no reaction from Eliot whatsoever he added, "hey there, watch where you put that slop these boards are seriously sensitive!" pointing down to the computers and hardware that littered the sideboard now. "Still feelin' a little tired despite all your nappin' today there El?"

That was enough to suitably annoy the hitter and finish him off for the day, dinner served he threw down his dish cloth and stalked out of the apartment just as Sophie and Nate descended the stairs.

"What's going on down here?" enquired Nate as he looked between thief and hacker for some idea of what had happened.

**_Any suggestions on where you'd like this go?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Usual ramblings about not owning anything from Leverage**

**I am incredibly sorry that it is taking so long to get through this story, and I am extremely grateful to those of you who have taken the time to read this story and wait patiently for the updates. I won't bore you with my excuses, suffice to say I've been back in hospital for another month and haven't had the where-with-all to type or write a single word. **

**I would also like to thank those kind few who took the time to review this story, please know that you would make my day if you could see your way to leaving a short review, even if it's to tell me this sucks. Your input is truly very important to me. Regards SG**

**Without further ado:**

Eliot had left the building, entirely! He had taken his ever-ready go bag from the hall closet, helmet from its case beneath then finally grabbed the keys to his trusty steed, one bright red Italian made Ducati. Okay it wasn't a subtle bike, but you didn't buy a Ducati for subtlety. This was another little luxury he had treated himself to with the team's initial pay check, it was also his most prized possession and totally appropriate today given that no one else knew about it yet! Taking the back stairs down into McCrory's bar, a route reserved for the Proprietor, even though Nate rarely used them, Eliot exited the bar and proceeded to do a couple of circuits around downtown Boston before finally heading some two hundred yards from the bar towards his lock up; which incidentally was also kept from his friends. In no time at all Eliot was astride the fiery Italian machine heading south towards his final investment and precious piece of serenity. Having decided some time ago that he was finished as a Retrieval Specialist for hire and when the time came for their team to retire the hitter planned to hang up his knuckles, so-to-speak. After years of running behind enemy lines and so far away from the realms of normal society the hitter genuinely enjoyed feeling good about his work instead of the abject guilt he held over his early career. Finding that he finally had the money and sufficient reason to stay put in the US, Eliot had searched for the right place for his very own horse ranch, this pretty much made him as happy as he could be. It had long been an ambition, something he never thought he'd ever be able to achieve, especially as a wanted man in many different Countries. However, given his sneaky team mates he needed one further item in order to purchase this ranch and keep it secret, so he contacted an old friend whom he relied on in a previous life to help with documentation, an artist who forged some beautiful work and voila he had prepared the perfect hideout, serene lifestyle to retire within and a credible new identity with which to own it all. With any luck Hardison wouldn't find this one, nor have the reason to search for it. He meant no offence to the young hacker; it wasn't his fault that Eliot was feeling claustrophobic of late. It was entirely his own doing, he'd vowed never to work within a team nor tie himself into one place and in doing both he had become too attached to his team and was afraid he might just be becoming too comfortable with his life, a life Eliot never felt he deserved to enjoy, not after the terrible things he had done. The guilt aside, feeling comfortable was dangerous, one blasé moment and someone could get badly hurt or worse.

From the roof Parker saw Eliot leave the building and having lost him quite quickly she returned to Nate's apartment intending to speak with Sophie. However when she went back in she found the remainder of the team sat around the dinner table, mid discussion over something very serious so it seemed.

"We are all worried Nate, is there nothing you can do?" Sophie was facing Nate, holding both palms facing upwards and pleading with the mastermind.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk to him," Nate seemed defeated, then again Sophie could be very persuasive at times, "but you know how much he loves us butting into this life!"

Nate left through the door Parker had just entered heading towards Eliot's apartment on the next floor up. Sophie began to clear away plates from the untouched dinner.

"Seems a great shame to waste this lovely food," Sophie said to no one in particular.

"I've seen him box food up in plastic sometimes," offered Parker from where she stood by the door. "I'll see if I can find them." She continued moving towards the kitchenette.

Nate re-appeared stating that Eliot was not in his apartment and he would try to talk to him later on that evening. That being all they could do for now Hardison returned to his computers and Parker began packing away the food.

Sophie noticed how quiet Parker was and after they had cleared up the food and dumped the plates into the dishwasher, she ushered Parker upstairs on the pretence of showing her some new boots.

_Great, just great Eliot goes off and Sophie wants to show me boots!_ Thought Parker as she followed Sophie up the stairs, once inside the spare room where she stored several 'costumes' and tonnes of colourful accessories she closed the door. Cutting straight to the chase Sophie turned quickly and looking directly into Parker's eyes spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Parker, what makes me think that you know something about Eliot?" Sophie moved to stand by the door, arms folded, not wanting Parker to turn and bolt. As if pre-empting that thought, she immediately spotted the blonde thief nervously looking around the room and while there didn't appear to be any escape for a normal person this was PARKER she was talking about and there was always the window. Sophie clicked her fingers to draw Parker's attention back towards her.

"Come on Parker, it's important that you tell me what you know." Sophie clearly needed to pull out the trump card, "Something isn't right with Eliot and if you know what it is then please tell me so we can help him."

Parker knew when she'd been cornered and the exact moment she broke; she had planned on telling Sophie some of the things she knew, but she was hoping to leave 'how' she knew all this stuff out of the conversation. Damn Sophie and her big brown eyes!

"I did try to see where he went, I watched from the roof," Parker had initially felt bad for trying to see where Eliot went and now felt even worse divulging what she knew, "I know he's left the building and given the bag he was carrying probably the city, at least for a few days."

"I know you don't agree with me hounding him and it will make him angry if we appear to be interfering but frankly he looks shattered and pale. Parker he's part of this team, who am I trying to kid we're more than a team we're like a family." Sophie paced across from the door to the window, her arms flailing more dramatically with each word she enunciated. "Damn fool couldn't just catch a normal cold now could he, it might be nothing but knowing Eliot it's probably pneumonia. Why must he be so stubborn and pig-headed?" Pausing from her rant she looked over to Parker, who was shifting nervously from foot to foot. Deciding she had Parker uncomfortable enough to coerce any news she had from her, she pushed a little harder. "If only he'd eaten something before he left for God knows where tonight." Her arms continued moving while Sophie berated Eliot by herself. Parker decided enough was enough, she needed to tell Sophie what she knew.

"He's not been sleeping properly," Parker barked out effectively stopping Sophie in her tracks, then adding more quietly, "…for quite a while now." Guilt dissipating slightly when she saw the look of worry upon the grifter's face, at least she was finally doing the right thing. Now silenced Sophie motioned for Parker to continue. "He's been tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling and shouting." Looking down as she continued, "Sometimes when he gets up, he has to shower because he's all sweaty and his clothes are wet."

Parker knew she had broken the bond of trust built up between her and Eliot, the very minute that she invaded the hitter's privacy in his upstairs flat, his very own bat-cave. She knew that there was something wrong with Eliot and although he normally saved that particular phrase for use with regard to Parker herself, she had been learning enough about how families worked to know that if Eliot was sick then they should help him, in whatever way they could.

"Parker, do I even want to know how you know these things?" Sophie was torn between asking outright about the pair and just editing the details afterwards in her head. Finally deciding to give the lithe thief fair opportunity to explain how she knew so much about Eliot's down time. "No actually, I do want to know. What's going on Parker?"

Now the biggest problem would be getting the stubborn and proud man to let them help him. Parker was feeling guilty and these feelings were new to her, she was worried about what Eliot would say when he found out what she'd been doing. She knew it was wrong, but up until now it was harmless, just watching him to be closer to him. All these feelings were new to her and she really had wanted to understand them better. Now it was all going to be ruined, she'd be thrown out of another family when they all found out what she had been doing. Maybe Sophie could offer her some advice on what to do next and seeing as she'd already opened her big mouth, she may as well come clean about her nocturnal stakeouts at the hitter's apartment after all.

**Should I go on or just leave it here?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Usual ramblings about not owning anything from Leverage**

**I cannot apologise enough for the lengthy time it's taking me between updates. I never wanted to become this sort of writer, who failed to finish a story I'd started and in light of the way life has gone recently, I won't publish another story until it's all finished next time! **

**I have been back in hospital, then rehabilitation to improve mobility rather than kick some vice and finishing off all that I seem to have lost my muse. So I've done lots of reading and, now that I'm finally feeling worthy enough to create again, I've lifted the lid on the laptop to start again. I really am extremely grateful to those of you who have taken the time to read this story and wait patiently for the updates. Also to those of you who have taken the time to review my work – you guys keep me going - seriously. Not to mention all your extremely kind Get Well messages, you are good people, thank you.**

**Incidentally, I mean no confusion with my constant name changing – none of the others were working for me and I can't even say I'm settled on this one, but hey, at least I've opened the laptop so that's a start!**

**Without much further ado:**

_Where we left the team…way back when I last updated…._

_Now the biggest problem would be getting the stubborn and proud man to let them help him. Parker was feeling guilty and these feelings were new to her, she was worried about what Eliot would say when he found out what she'd been doing. She knew it was wrong, but up until now it was harmless, just watching him to be closer to him. All these feelings were new to her and she really had wanted to understand them better. Now it was all going to be ruined, she'd be thrown out of another family when they all found out what she had been doing. Maybe Sophie could offer her some advice on what to do next and seeing as she'd already opened her big mouth, she may as well come clean about her nocturnal stakeouts at the hitter's apartment after all._

An hour had passed since Parker began to tell Sophie of her nocturnal activities and despite her initial hesitance while illuminating her secret crush to the matriarch of the team. In revealing all the information she had gleaned and things she had seen while sneaking around in Eliot's loft, her former feeling of dread had all but disappeared. When the gravity of what she was hearing finally seeped into Sophie's mind, instead of exploding at the obvious madness of Parker's confession, she calmly and gently led the young girl toward her elegant chaise and upon sitting took Parker's hand which she held throughout the remaining revelations. Sophie found herself listening while Parker offered feasible reasoning behind her surveillance of the hitter. All this culminated with Sophie's conclusion that her younger friend was clearly crushing on the handsome cowboy, she could hardly blame the thief and could not help but silently hope when Eliot found out about this, which he undoubtedly would, that he wouldn't hit the roof! How might he react? Would he feel the same about the quirky thief or would he irrevocably leave after an undoubted angry scene at the invasion of his privacy. Surely he knew Parker, knew she was harmless and anything she had done could be explained away with a growl, shake of the head and a chorus of _there's somethin' wrong with you,_ allowing them to all move on.

Tired from her longest conversation in many years, Parker who obviously had more of a speaking part in this particular confessional noticed that the Grifter appeared to be listening intently. On Occasion she actually felt air leave the room when Sophie drew in a large breath before feeling the heavy drop of her jaw and one time Parker was sure she heard Sophie's eyes creak when they widened. Finally pausing to take a breath and sneak a glance at the demure English lady, Parker glanced up from under her feathery light fringe and bit her pale pink lip and wandered if she'd done anything right at all!

Across the chaise, Sophie glanced at the penetrating blue eyes; she had always put the thief to be in her early twenties, though the young girl who currently stood by her side looked even younger than her twenty-some years. She could see the innocence of a child behind those eyes and staring at the genuine appearance of shock across the pale faced girl, for fear of scaring off the almost frightened child she paused to consider her tone and next inquisitorial line.

Parker, what... why…." Sudden realisation that Sophie was a little more thrown off kilter by Parker's tale than she first thought. Clearing her throat before continuing, "Parker, tell me, exactly just how long have you been stalking Eliot?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it stalking Sophie," the words tumbled out before Parker could stop them and suddenly feeling under intense scrutiny she stopped talking and looked back down at her feet before replying in a much meeker voice, "only a few weeks."

"I was worried about him when he was in that fight, he took so many hits and he told us all he was fine, but I saw him Sophie, I saw him throwing up behind the dumpster and when I went to see there was blood. So I thought I'd check in on him and when I found him sleeping, he looked so peaceful then I was confused by him talking to himself all night and some of the language was strange, like when we rescued those children from the warehouse, wow you wouldn't believe what he wears to bed..."

"Parker!" Sophie admonished although her wry smile almost gave her away, she might be interested in finding out what the muscular man wore to bed though that was a tale for another day.

Sophie changed tact as she didn't really need the upset thief disappearing on her before she found out what she needed to know. "But why Parker, you must know how much Eliot covets his personal space, I know you had good intentions, but we must trust each other to know when to back off."

"I was just keeping an eye on him," exclaimed Parker, as she fumbled with a lock of hair around her long thin fingers. "He keeps an eye on us…."

Smirking at the valiant point Parker had just made she listened intently as Parker continued with her recount of her nights at Eliot's place, her mind racing at the thought of what the thief was disclosing. Finally she stoop up and paced, needing to walk off some of the frustration at Eliot's lack of care of himself. _When was that idiot going to realise that he had people who could help him_ she ranted to herself, placing her hands on her delicate hips, she couldn't listen to anymore.

"Stop right there," the Grifter spoke again louder than she intended, softening her voice she tried again, "I understand about him being hurt and being sick afterwards, but what is happening at the house that is so dreadful?"

"He's having really bad nightmares, most nights he tosses and turns then talks in his sleep. Sometimes he gets up to have a shower because he's all sweaty like when he's been working out," pausing for breath Parker looked at Sophie for confirmation that this was the sort of information she was after, taking her nod as permission to go on, she continued, "Sometimes when he's been tossing and turning a lot he screams really loudly and scarily before he wakes up, I almost fell off my perch the first time I heard it. I thoguht he knew I was there and was trying to scare me but he just gets up, often he's crying and he keeps mentioning somebodies name, Kelly, over and over some nights."

Sophie patted the thief's hand and told her "It's hard to know what to do Parker, we shouldn't really know that he's having trouble sleeping or nightmares, and we certainly shouldn't know about his screaming or crying, he won't like it sweetie you know he won't like it." Watching Parker practically deflate after over a year of her bouncing through life was hard and Sophie wasn't entirely sure what to do next. She knew of people who had suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and it was sounding increasingly like the hitter was having some troubles at night when he left the office. What to do about it was another matter entirely, especially with him out of contact right now.

"We'll deal with it together, we're a family and clearly our friend needs some help, okay?" She asked the pale faced thief, "and Parker, we'll deal with your feelings for our handsome friend when the drama has all settled down." Sophie declared in her softest English accent, pulling a pacing Parker towards her she placed a motherly arm around her shoulders and, even though she wasn't entirely sure herself yet, she assured the young girl that everything would be alright.

Meanwhile downstairs Nate and Hardison caught each other's eye every now and then, both deciding that whatever the two woman were talking about was not worth risking the wrath of either lady by interrupting. Hardison stuck his head back into his laptop, hoping Nate wouldn't catch him reading fan fiction stories about Seven of Nine from Star Trek Voyager, jees she was hot in that tight fitting purple suit.

Eliot was never more grateful for the place he stashed out of the city and even more for keeping it to himself. Not that he was unhappy with the team, they were doing some sterling work (pardon the pun) and as time ticked on he found himself wishing he didn't feel the need to keep so much secret from them. He'd never intended to come off like some International Spy, although it sure helped with certain ladies in his time, but never with his defunct family and as time ticked by it was becoming more and more evident that they were more like a family than merely a team of criminal masterminds. He cared for them and sometimes he wished he didn't, for their safety rather than his own. There were certain things he would always keep secret, more to annoy Hardison than anything else at times, but he couldn't escape the fact he was still a wanted man in certain parts of the World and would never wish to impede the safety of his oddball family. So if having this place meant he could disappear off the grid without anyone having to lie for him, then so be it. He wasn't having them put at risk on his behalf. He was a bad man after all and he didn't deserve their loyalty.

Getting through the gate was easier than it looked. The whole façade was covered with rust and tumbleweed hiding its actual access or any evidence of a residential property behind the overgrown trees and garden. At least some of it was intentional thought Eliot as he pushed his bike through the gate before locking it back up. He really needed to get out here more often! The extra effort of pushing his bike was an odd feeling for Eliot, he knew his limitations and knew he was feeling under par but not unlike an injured animal, he liked to crawl away and lick his wounds in private rather than under the scrutiny of the others. He was their protector, their hard man hitter and however you wanted to take it, he sure as hell didn't need any help or sympathy. Pah, he'd been in worse states behind enemy lines on his own; nearly died more times than he could count. Somewhere emerging from within that thought sent a shiver up his spine, perhaps he should stop being so blasé about his survival rate as there was always the day when even his nine lives' would eventually run out. Eliot realised he was sweating yet feeling cold at the same time, Christ he didn't need this right now but ignoring it wasn't going to help. He had tried for the last few days to pretend it wasn't happening and there was nothing bothering him. He kept telling himself he just needed some time to regroup, get his shit in one sock and shake off the past.

Finally making it to the front of his modest ranch, inspecting his security measures were still in place, he unlocked the wooden shutter than covered a fully serviceable and pretty sturdy steel door. Whipping out the correct key he soon found himself safely inside. Lighting his way by torch he moved through the dusty rooms towards the fuse box and throwing on the switch before making his way back to the kitchen. Looking around he was grateful to have stacked wood the last time he was here, never truly knowing when he'd need the place, nor what condition he would be in upon arrival.

He shoved his bag down off the kitchen table then switched on the light. The place still needed work however it was secure and private. Taking a big deep breath Eliot crossed the room towards the range stove and started about setting a fire. The kettle was soon filled and before too long he was warming his hands with a hot ginger tea while surveying the other rooms on the ground floor.

Taking out his iPhone he inserted an alternative sim card and replaced the battery, he didn't feel like unnecessarily worrying Nate or the others so he sent a quick message to say he was okay and just needed a few days to rest and he'd be back with them soon. Nate would know that written between the lines was Eliot's clear warning that without him the team did not take any jobs: It wasn't safe without back up of some description. Removing the sim card and battery too and placing the portable computer phone on the side he headed upstairs in his alternate home.

The hitter was no slouch when it came to arranging alternative hideouts and upstairs in his office he could put his hand to any number of phones, computers and surveillance equipment. He snorted at the thought of Hardison ever seeing inside this room in his lair. Spencer was no luddite he enjoyed teasing the exhuberant youth about his apparent lack of technological skills with a mouse! It would be a sad day when he couldn't have some fun with his young friend. Moving through to a room on the front of the rear of the property, Eliot had set up his master bedroom complete with en suite wet room and deep bath. The house was well stocked in every aspect, he couldn't be sure when he'd need this place and aside from the odd occasion they took some time off work he hadn't been in the place for a few months. Stripping off his bike jacket he headed for the shower, ever grateful for the power shower that provided steaming hot water on demand.

Sophie quietly closed the door to her room, and the sleeping thief exhausted from her worry and extended conversation, standing with her back to it let out a huge sigh, _now to talk with Nate _she thought.

The blood curdling scream seeped into his mind its arrival signalling the end of yet another nightmare and night sleep for Eliot Spencer. Shaking off his reverie and wiping a sweaty hand down his face, he threw back the quilt in utter disgust at his self-prescribed weakness of his own personal defences, proving that while some fortresses were impenetrable sadly it appeared that his own subconscious was not one of those places. Padding barefoot down the stairs towards his kitchen Eliot shook the reverie from his head, never more grateful that he'd chosen to sleep in his out-of-town place instead of the flat above Nate's back in town. The last thing he needed was for Nate to hear a scream coming from his place in the middle of the night. Clearly Eliot had neatly avoided those tricky questions from his team mates about his sleep talking, even though he wasn't sure how much longer he could sidestep that particular elephant in the room. He didn't want to get them started on about him screaming in the night. Especially since Sophie had highlighted his drawn features and restlessness to the others.

Pouring his hot milk from the pan he stoked the range and settled on an old arm chair so worn from old age and over use that it fitted his shape perfectly. He had never thought himself a sentimental man although this chair was one of several things from his old life he'd recently brought out of storage. Leaning towards the table he lifted his bag from the kitchen floor, starting to pull out items which he kept packed in the office just in case, sometimes it was hard to tell where you'd be from one week to the next in their particular line of work. Finding things you hadn't actually placed in your go-bag was an entirely new feeling for Eliot and he wasn't completely sure how he felt about it. Placing this one particular item on the kitchen table, the other contents inspected and promptly filed away where needed and the bag set to go again. Looking towards the table he glanced over to see a small bag of fortune cookies, nothing astounding merely a gentle reminder of the crazy blonde thief.

What Parker was unaware of however was that Eliot had been abundantly clear of her exacting scrutiny; not to mention the scuttling of rats around in the heating duct of his apartment during the night, instead choosing to put it down to the crazy thief being bored to begin with, then again she did seem to be spending an inordinate amount of time crawling around in his life – quite literally. He was quite unsure of how he felt about this, on one hand it was reassuring to know he hadn't lost his touch where beautiful women were concerned; although not entirely sure how he felt about crazy beautiful women. Feeling a smile creep upon his face followed by a noticeable increase in his heart beat, something the hitter found intently perplexing. Did he really have a flutter in his heart while thinking about Parker? _Now you're really losing it Spencer _thought Eliot, time for some more sleep and hold off the caffeine, fervently hoping he'd feel better sooner rather than later!

Eliot wasn't entirely sure what caused him to wake the next morning with a smile on his face even though that was exactly how it happened and disturbingly he couldn't remember his dream prior to waking which clearly had put said smile upon his visage. Throwing on some warm clothes he set about some over-due work on his house, even though he was there to take it easy, it didn't mean he couldn't do a little DIY, there was no one there to tell him off or hint that he should be resting or demanding their favourite pancakes for breakfast. Pondering on that thought he decided that all work could wait until he'd eaten, having not had anything the night before he found himself mildly hungry for the first time in days. Batter mix eventually prepared he searched the store cupboard for some dried blueberries but in their absence settled for chocolate chip, either flavour offering the right sort of comfort for his uneasy stomach. Finishing up his comforting breakfast and ready for some hard work Eliot set about keeping himself busy today, if he didn't get a good nights sleep tonight, he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

**A/N: Obviously I started this story before the end of Season Two when it became evident that Eliot held the rank of Commander, which for the uninitiated, is a Naval Rank and I've written him in the Army Rangers for the purpose of this tale. I will work out how he changes Services in another tale.**

**Also, sorry to all you Hardison and Nate fans, there'll be more from them soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Usual ramblings about not owning anything from Leverage; they're not mine, if only wishing made it so!**

**Sorry about making such an amateur error with my chapters five & six. There will be more very soon. I'm taking a week out of real life to submerse myself in something slightly more cathartic.**

**Apologies once more for my absence and lack of updates on this story; my mother was taken ill recently and I've been across the water with her and my father. Time is short with her and I've been neglecting my story writing, for which I am incredibly sorry. I know how frustrating it is to get into a story only to have the writer clear off and neglect you!**

**Great spot about my glaring shoe error and a prize to the observant reader who knew it was Chaucer from A Knight's Tale who uttered those immortal words.**

"You gave her WHAT?" Nate was trying to keep his temper in check, in reality he shouldn't have to deal with this type of information without a glass of amber nectar but in its absence you'd think they would let a man have his first coffee of the day before rounding on him! His stern reflection on the end of his last sentence was enough to raise Sophie from the bathroom still wearing her dressing gown and hair wrapped in a towel. "Let me get this straight Alec," eyes screwed closed so the mastermind could imagine erasing the last twenty minutes of explanations from his memory, "You did a triangulation on the towers used when Eliot texted me from the burner phone last night?"

Nodding his assent the hacker wasn't sure he should actually interrupt Nate while he was mid-rant with verbal communication. It wasn't like it happened often and after all, he had only been trying to help a friend, or rather two friends.

"So once you found the triangulation of those cell towers, incidentally that were where exactly?" Nate paced back and forth behind the diminutive hacker, "then in your infinite wisdom you told Parker exactly where she could find Eliot." Stopping behind the normally talkative youth, Nate leaned on the back of his chair and spoke into Alec's ear, "Is that what you're telling me Hardison?"

"It ain't that simple Nate," Hardison was backtracking as quickly as his brain could formulate a plan in his mind. "Parker told me she was worried about Eliot and that she had seen him leave on his motorbike," Alec knew why Nate was mad at him he'd crossed the boundaries of trust that they had within the team. Eliot had gone off for a reason and it was none of their business. However, Parker had also had a point and looking up at Nate he tried once more in vain, "Look, it's like this. Eliot ain't lookin' so good, the dude was sleepin' in my van yesterday, during' a job! When have you ever seen him do that? Never, that's what I'm sayin'. He didn't look well yesterday and you gotta admit the guy was even testier than usual!" Risking a glance towards Sophie whose eyes were glued on Nate, the hacker's speech slowed and quietened as he reiterated his earlier point. "When have you ever known Parker to ask for somethin' like this? She's worried and frankly so am I!"

"He makes a valid point Nate, when have you ever seen Eliot look as pale without having been injured on a job?" Sophie aimed straight for Nate's heart strings and even placed a hand upon the mastermind's heart as she leaned in closer to him. "It's not like Parker to be so adamant about such matters either; she's clearly very worried about him."

Sophie and Nate had talked late in the evening about the hitter and without giving away too much information on Parker's nocturnal activities, Sophie had managed to inform Nate about Eliot's nightmares and sleep pattern. While neither of them were trained psychologists with a little help from Google they were able to get a general idea of what Eliot might be suffering with. It was evident to them both that without the proper help then Eliot was undoubtedly suffering in the truest sense of the meaning.

"Sophie you can rest assured I am just as worried about Eliot as you are and had he not messaged me last night to tell me he'd be back in a few days then I would have already set Hardison on his trail. However, he is a grown man and have you even considered that maybe he just needs some space. You know how very private he is when it comes to his personal life. He doesn't like to be centre of attention or feel under scrutiny, especially when he's not feeling one-hundred percent and don't you think we might be blowing a few nightmares all out of proportion?" Sophie might have believed that Nate was being so blasé about the whole situation had he not been sporting his trademark bedraggled look, the one that told her that he hadn't slept last night and probably sampled rather too much Black Bush after she'd called it a night. Opting to let him play it his way, for now anyway, she headed for the bathroom door.

"Nightmares, so you know more than you're tellin' me?" enquired Hardison all of a sudden left thinking he was in the dark when it came to the full details of Eliot Spencer. Looking between the two he decided it would be easier to go back to the source for the full story, Hardison excused himself and went in search of the blonde thief.

"Sophie, did you understand what I mean, are you even listening to me? I don't see how you're going to explain any of this to Eliot, have you considered how he might feel to discover that we all know about his nightmares and those Night Terrors?" Nate felt exasperated as the tête-à-tête continued and frankly the longer it went on the older he was feeling! Wiping a hand down his weary face, fervently hoping to portray a new front and perhaps explain his stance on the subject for the final time for this particular morning. "Tell me Sophie, how do you think I should approach Eliot, you know _hit man _Eliot and tell him that the team's eccentric thief, whom he thinks is batshit crazy by the way, has been stalking him while he sleeps, or rather, hasn't been sleeping? If _you_ can help me answer that question then I'm on board, I'll call him and suggest we meet up to discuss it and offer any help we can give him." Hoping his suggestion might at least give him an hour or two with some peace to think through the issues as they had been presented to him.

"Hmm I see your point and I'll give that particular issue careful thought and get back to you. In fact, I'll get off your case completely if you can just explain one thing to me?" Sophie turned back before she left his room, a furtive grin on her face as she glanced back at him over her shoulder, "How do you know that what Eliot is enduring comes under the remit of Night Terrors?"

Knowing he was busted he let her leave. Standing up he glanced out the window of his flat, often finding himself in this same position when he was deep in thought. Nate was worried, of course he was worried. He would have been lying to himself if he pretended that he didn't feel at least some of the same family connection the others had ostensibly attached to their team mates. He felt more paternal over the other members of the team, aside from Sophie where he remained unable to formally identify their particular relationship. Despite his initial hesitance to being a part of their oddball gang, borne out of some sense of self-preservation he assumed. Not for the first time in his life he felt a sense of dread, though not in the same way he felt when Sam was first diagnosed, it hurt him more than he'd ever believe it might to think of their friend suffering each night from a past that was unlikely of his making. As Sophie rightly surmised he had indeed done a little extra research of his own after learning about the subject of the ladies marathon discussion the previous night. His mirth at Sophie's initial attempt to offer a strictly hypothetical situation, gratefully she gave that up as a bad job after only several minutes. Sophie was worried and clearly it had been apparent in her facial expressions as Parker had withdrawn and became eerily quiet after their talk, only to further aggrieve Sophie. Coming clean with Nate about their discussion, despite leaving out a few of the more salacious details that were for the ladies to discuss further at a much later date, she had left him in no doubt of her uneasiness on the matter. He had started off researching nightmares and ended up at Night Terrors via Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Combat Stress. The mastermind knew that Eliot had served his Country in the Military and while he didn't have access to his Service records, not even knowing if Spencer was Eliot's real surname. It didn't mean he couldn't check on certain issues associated with Military Service. After Sophie had called it a night, he'd even gone so far as to pull out his IYS file on the Retrieval Specialist, searching particularly which year Eliot had first appeared on their radar and looking back a few years to see what skirmishes the United States Military were involved in at that time. Google was a scarily well-informed oracle of information. More times than Nate would care to acknowledge, his thoughts went back to their first job working the same side and how he had shot Eliot down when he had initially offered his condolences regarding Sam, and now knowing the hitter a little better he realised what a mistake he'd made when he slammed the door on the Specialist by telling him that they weren't friends; he knew he'd been way too hard on the complex young man.

Parker found herself deep in thought for the second time already that morning, reflecting on her talk with Sophie and then with Nate, she was left more concerned than previously about the hitter. Sophie's explanation of what she thought Eliot might be going through had really been the pinnacle. She had listened carefully after realising how serious the situation actually might be and although Sophie could only surmise what she believed to be happening in Eliot's case, it was sobering. Although she came across aloof and while she didn't actually mind the World thinking this of her, she used it more as a defence mechanism, an outer shell, protecting her from anything or anyone malevolent that she might happen across when on her own. _Now it was different, she had a team surrounding her, a family almost, one that chose her not one that shunned her_, now she found herself using it less and less, though being aloof was often much more fun! Slightly upset and a little dismayed at her failure to perceive Eliot's pain, Parker found herself feeling quite sure he wouldn't have missed her pain had the roles been reversed. She had hoped her knowledge of human habits and associated feelings was growing. Subdued, the young blonde thief had headed back to her own flat cave (flat-cave ha ha) after her morning run. The laptop still open from where she'd done further research into that litany of letters Sophie had mentioned the night before, PTSD, ASD, CSD and Night Terrors. She already knew what nightmares were, suffering on occasion with her very own but little did she realise such horrors could be magnified ten-fold for a variety of reasons, specifically witnesses to or subjects of violence were likely candidates. Flinging herself down onto her sofa, unable to even glance at her bag of fortune cookies, laptop secured in both hands, Parker began tapping away at the keys in a much more proficient way than she would ever let on in front of the team, researching some of the phrases Sophie had used when talking about their friend. Maybe they had it all wrong, though she wasn't willing to take the chance. After reading several paragraphs, she sure as hell hoped they had it all wrong.

Sophie was worried about Parker. Behind the counter that served as a desk in their makeshift office she had fussed over a pot of tea for several minutes longer than normal. Thinking back to all that she had asked Parker the night before; lots of questions about everything regarding the hitter, not just what the thief had seen but sounds she heard and words that were repeated. What had happened when Eliot had woken up, or screamed or cried? What was bringing this all about? She racked her brain to think of all she had seen and heard; she opened a word document and began making notes at speed. Thinking about how careful Parker had been with her wording, the perfect descriptions of what she had seen as if she'd almost memorised it some nights. Pausing, she thought about the night before they'd commented on Eliot's appearance and he'd been caught out napping in the van, back to the night before he left, Parker had been so verbal about Eliot's sleep, how it had been more disturbed than normal. He looked different that day, weaker no, that wasn't it he had looked vulnerable. Worn out and not his usual handsome self, he even carried himself differently. Usually he walked confidently, shoulders back, chest puffed and head held high. Thinking back 24 hours he had seemed defeated, shoulders rounded, head down as he meandered rather than strode about. Those cobalt blue eyes had been lacking their usual sparkle and now the more she thought about it perhaps even a little bloodshot, like Nate's eyes looked when he drank too much. However, Eliot's eyes were normally so much brighter and his face had been paler with dark shadows under his eyes.

Back in Parker's flat she had been noting down everything she could think of, she felt she was betraying Eliot's trust just by doing this and even though she knew it was important that the team try help him, she knew deep down in the back of her mind that he was going to blow a fuse when he found out they all knew. In for a penny, in for a pound she continued her description of Eliot's demeanour. He hadn't been eating regularly, often skipping meals in order to train or practice his martial arts. She had seen him physically throwing up at least twice this week alone. Perhaps he had contracted some bug too? Feeling unhappier than she had in quite some time, how had she missed all these signs, Eliot needed help and Parker was going to make sure she was armed with enough information to do just that – well just as soon as she found him.

Grateful when Hardison had been able to help her with just that quandary earlier that morning, Parker thought back to their conversation.

"Yo," came the swiftly answered phone. It sounded like he had a pillow over his head, or maybe he was just still in bed. What time was it anyway?

"Hey, are you busy?" Without waiting for a reply or acknowledgement she continued, "Do you think you can you help me with something?" Parker found her watch, 0630 am. Guessing she should apologise for the hour of her call, "Sorry, I didn't realise the time."

Interest perked immediately Hardison was in, "Not a problem for you sugar, is everything alright?" Silence met his question, so he prompted her again, "Parks honey are you in trouble?"

"No, I'm fine but Eliot isn't, well I don't think he's alright." She was rambling and more worryingly she knew she was rambling! "do you think maybe we could keep this just between us, like a secret ….please?"

"Is this 'cos of his hissy fit last night?" Whined Hardison, "I'm sure he's fine, just a little sulky at being teased, well he shouldn't dish it out if he can't take it!" Annunciating the last bit into the telephone, why was everyone so interested in where Eliot had gone all of a sudden? What would they do if he ever disappeared, who would man the computer to look for him?

"So, will you help me or not?" Keeping it simple with Alec was often the best way to get an answer without too much verbal diarrehoa. She knew she couldn't perform miracles with a computer like Hardison could. She also knew that he had formed an attraction to her and while she loved him like the brother she never got to grow old with, she just didn't feel that way about him. Parker wasn't sure she would ever feel that way about anyone.

"What do ya need me to do?"

"I need to find Eliot," Parker waited to hear a grunt at the mention of the hitter's name, "Do you think you can help without his mobile phone? I saw him turn it off before he left it in his flat – I checked last night." Actually it had been the very early hours of the morning when Parker had let herself into the hitter's apartment on the floor above the office or rather Nate's apartment.

There was no pause, no silence and no second thoughts, "Course I can, I know the guys like mentally unstable but he's still family after all! If he's in trouble then I'm in."

Hardison certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell Parker that she wasn't his first caller of the morning, oddly enough with that very same question and he'd been triangulating cell phone signals from Eliot's journey that previous evening. Turning off the cell phone had limited his resources, but he wasn't going to leave a brother alone if he was in trouble. Nate was the first call after Sophie had explained Parker's confession and while Alec didn't know all the ins and outs, he knew enough to be concerned about his friend. Nate gave him the number from the message he'd sent and Hardison was searching to see which cell tower the message had passed through.

…_. Eliot and his team were on the fourth day under fire, shelling and explosions rocked the night sky. Darkness broken once more by another fire burning through a church across from their position. The noise of automatic gun fire reverberated across the sky while Eliot took his turn for a five minute breather, squatted down with his helmet tilted forward, elbows resting on the stock of his M16 when he felt a presence followed by a pair of filthy dirty boots infiltrated his view._

"_Report," the weary Sergeant grunted without even looking up. His men wouldn't interrupt this brief respite without good reason._

_When no one spoke he shoved back his lid and piercing blue eyes searched for the eyes attached to the dirty boots. Spotting his youngest charge Private First Class Owen Kelly, a newly promoted Ranger attached to Eliot's elite squad of soldiers._

"_Scran Sir," Kelly paused looking down towards an unopened MRE pouch, offering it towards his superior. "Mac told me to make sure you ate something Sir."_

"_Kelly I keep tellin' you, ain't any need to call me sir," growled the southerner as he lifted himself from his squatted position simultaneously taking the proffered pouch from his subordinate's hand. Kelly turned to leave when he heard the Sergeant speak once more._

"_Thank you son, now be sure and get some for yourself." Eliot's face softened with a slight grin that not many of his soldiers had ever seen. Most didn't even suspect their squad leader could muster such a thing on his all-too-serious face; in fact they had a pool on first man to gain photographic evidence of a smile – pot was up to $400 already._

"_No problem Sir," chanced the Private turning before Eliot could pull him up again. He respected the hell outta his boss and he wouldn't presume to be so rude as to call him anything but Sir. That's just the way it was._

_Fighting continued most of the night with Eliot's Rangers moving forward and gaining another in-road to yet another already badly damaged village west of Mostar. The nameless villages and towns all melted into one, whatever names identified them prior to the war had long since disappeared since war had broken out across the region: Ravaged, war-torn, burnt out buildings, stained with the stench of death and spent ammunition shells. Children and animals wandered what was left of their civilisation; Internally Displaced Persons was the name the humans were given, the animals that were lucky enough to survive the mine fields were often slaughtered to feed the starving masses. Nothing and no one escaped the fighting one way or another. There was no doubting that another shit storm had been stirred in this particular town and God himself only knew what atrocities had visited this place at the hands of the White Eagles before the fires started. They were renowned for not only raping the environment but the woman and young children too. Eliot couldn't wait to get his hands on them, he'd love to visit some good old Southern justice on this bunch but this wasn't the place for retribution - it wasn't part of the Mission._

_Looking back out towards the remains of the old church, epicentre of tonight's battle, the gunfire silenced for the first time that evening and somehow the burning village in Croatia had disappeared from his view, replaced by darkness that had crept back across the void in front of him. Instead of his Ranger team he found himself surrounded by a group of young children, toddlers barely, playing in a sand pit nestled by a lake. He recognised the lake instantly and while a cold shudder worked its way up his spine he felt an overwhelming need to protect the children from the torrents of water pouring down into the lake from a mountain stream. As he started towards the group unsure of what was going to happen to the innocents, whatever was causing his gut to churn so badly slammed a memory to the forefront of his mind. He started running, picking up speed and despite the closeness of the children, he seemed further away with each step. Eliot had watched them night after night being slaughtered in varying ways, never able to stop the massacre, never able to calm the screams of terror each child emitted until silence fell over the scene, each night a blood bath laid in front of him. Spencer ran faster than he ever had before, strived to run faster each time he saw the lake scene appear before his eyes, though like so many nights that had gone before he never quite managed to get there. Hands on his knees he emptied his stomach, bile burning the back of his throat and when he looks back up his uniform is gone, replaced by jeans and a plaid shirt and yet the bloody scene remained in situ despite his fervent hopes that it would be gone. Shouting and screaming to whatever Gods would allow such executions on mere children he fails to notice the lake scene disappear. When he next opens his eyes he is in a house, a very large stately home. This time he was imprisoned, secured at the wrists and ankles unable to break free from the tissue paper that ensnared both sets of limbs. Confused by this unusually pathetic manner of restraint, Eliot looked around trying to get his bearings. There were stairs on both sides of him both of which lead upwards, struggling harder than his most daring escape, he vied to free himself from the tissue paper. Spotting something sparkle on the stairs he hopped towards the first set and there he found a knife, caked in dry blood laying centrally on the step, he clumsily used it to hack through his binds and finally free from his ridiculous binds he continued up the stairs. Each step taking a longer stride than its predecessor and after what seemed an age Eliot finally reached the landing at the top, face to face with…._

Eliot knew that raw feeling in his throat was caused by a piercing scream, the one he'd heard in the distance not seconds before he awoke bolt upright in bed, soaked in sweat and tangled in his sheets. He knew his dreams had been vivid that night and unless he had a fever there was no reason for him to be quite as drenched as he was. He tried to move but found himself froze with fear. He hadn't felt this physically frightened since he was a child, you know the nightmare of the monster under the bed, well that one was a sure fire way of keeping a young Eliot Spencer riveted to his bed in the darkness of his childhood home. Sensing a chill wash over him, his breath feeling like ice which burned when he inhaled it into his lungs, a sharp pain eliciting intensely across his chest. Eliot felt it was illogical, utterly absurd even, for a grown man to undergo such an irrational feeling, electing instead to repress whatever might have brought back this childhood memory, he would simply fight it head on like he did everything else. Eventually wrestling free from his sheets Eliot shuffled to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Colder the better given his current state, he stepped straight in shorts and tee et al. Aiming the shower head to encourage the torrent of cold water onto the back of his neck he stood stock still until the water began stinging where his numbing skin met the flow. Ultimately freeing himself from his sopping wet clothes he turned the shower to hot and stepped back under the waterfall armed with herbal shower gel where he proceeded to scrub his skin raw trying to remove the invisible blood in a vein hope to get back to sleep that night, if it were at all possible. His toothbrush and mouthwash couldn't expel the taste that he first found in Mostar, bile rising and burning his throat he rushed straight to the toilet where he threw his guts up once more. Cleaning himself up and disposing of his vomit, Eliot turned back towards the sink and resting his hands on either side, he set about taking a long hard look at himself in the mirror. What the hell was going on?

Finally, wrapped in a fluffy white towel Eliot toed his feet into a pair of flip flops and headed for the kitchen, hoping the stove was warm enough to heat up some milk. He could understand the reflection on Bosnia and Croatia, the war had left Eliot racked with guilt and scarred by constant reminders of those seven nights of hell he and his men went through. His thoughts were often interrupted by those men and sadness he felt for those villagers they couldn't save and moreso for the ones they did save. Six months after their tour finished in Croatia, bodies buried and guilt stowed, twenty-four year old Eliot Spencer had requested a transfer to the United States Navy in order to join the SEALs, passing his fitness reps and psych evaluations as required and after several months of training, on the differences between the Army and the Navy, life on an ocean wave. Followed by his knife and fork course, for life as an Officer with all etiquette covered, a fresh faced Lieutenant Spencer, as he was at that time, began his first stage of SEAL training at Naval Air Base Coronado in California, home for the foreseeable future. He had changes to make, wrongs that needed righting…

He knew there would be more nightmares as he continued his night of restless sleep, he recalled only the last one before he awoke that morning and knew exactly where it all came from, why it was happening and why he was recounting the scenes over and over again. He felt overwhelming guilty and knew that certain aspects of his life had caused endless pain for others and if his penance was to suffer nightly from nightmares, then he would suffer on in silence.

That morning he actually found himself missing the company of the quirky thief, just knowing she was there some nights made the nightmares slightly easier to deal with, last evening had been horrible, perhaps if she'd been there he would have remained calmer, perhaps it was the night that he might have even called her down. Talking wasn't a resolution he used often to ensure his nights weren't permeated with murder and terror, although in the absence of a pretty young lady who was mutually consenting to a night of…ahem.. distraction. Since realising that Parker was visiting most nights he had found himself taming his antics with other ladies. It was one thing when he didn't know she was there but he was too much of a gentleman to ever knowingly inflict that behaviour on Parker. Of course he knew the petite blonde was a woman of the world, but he also felt that she had been used and damaged badly in her past which made her much more delicate than she often portrayed. He would never use Parker in that way nor subject her to his alley-cat antics with another woman. Although if these nightmares were going to continue he would have to talk with Parker about taking a night off as he really do with some serious distracting. Perhaps he would have to go out tonight to see if the local bars held a young lady who might be interested in doing just that.

**A/N: Sorry for my very obvious mistake in hashing together two chapters – it was entirely unintentional and one of the perils of leaving a chapter part way through – for so LONG! I've learnt a valuable lesson and am extremely grateful to my kind reviewers who pointed out the error of my ways so politely. **

**Please review if you have a minute, I'd love to know what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly it's highly unlikely that I'll ever own anything to do with Leverage, cast or crew, as much as I'd like to!**

**It's important to me that you understand that I WILL finish all my stories. It's a pet hate of mine, unfinished stories, so I vowed early on that it wasn't an option for me. Tragically, it seems we may not have much more time with her and my father isn't taking it well at all. It may mean that I write s****horter chapters with more regular publishing and if that's what it takes then that's what I'll do. **

**I hope that there are a few people sticking with this story for me and if you have a minute I'd be grateful if you said hi.**

**Hope that you've all had a nice summer and those heading back to school/college or further education are all set for whatever the next term brings: Best of luck with your studies.**

**_Thank you all for your kind and generous reviews thus far – the kindness of strangers never fails to astound me, truly._**

_Quick Recap:_

_Plagued by nightmares Eliot takes off to avoid close scrutiny from his worried team-mates, aware that Parker has been paying much closer attention to him than the others. The thief confesses to Nate and Sophie about her nocturnal study of the southern hitter after departs. Sophie deduces that Parker has got it bad for the handsome cowboy and while she clearly shouldn't be stalking him, it seems Parker has actually stumbled across a slight problem the team may just need to help their stubborn hitter with. Meanwhile using slightly nefarious methods Hardison helps track down Eliot's countryside hideout, though he can't help but wonder should he let Parker go track him down alone or should the whole team go retrieve their errant retrieval specialist together…._

"You do understand that he won't want to see any of us," Sophie stated, hands on hips she addressed the team, standing in Hardison's usual spot in front of the bench she continued her viewpoint on Nate's idea. "He's going to be furious that we couldn't give him the few days he asked for, a few days to back off and leave him alone."

"Sophie, usually I would agree with you except Parker has raised some valid points for us to be concerned about." Nate didn't stand, merely ran his hands through his curly hair hoping his next statement might seem somewhat reasonable on all fronts. "Eliot may need our help, albeit not urgently," he added when he heard a heavy sigh from Alec Hardison. "Whether it turns out to be a team problem or something that Eliot just needs a little assistance with and personally I think we should make ourselves available to help him."

"He always helps us." Parker piped up from behind the team members, without her usual sparkle as she felt remorse at revealing Eliot's problems to the team – even though it was only the salient points – she was grateful thus far that no one had questioned why she had been hanging around in the hitters heating duct in the first place. _She was not looking forward to that conversation_!

"I ain't sayin' for one minute that we just ignore this man but I vote we call him and just see how he's doin' first. You know, feel out the situation." Alec Hardison wasn't trying to be awkward or ignore the facts as they were presented nonetheless he just wanted to make sure they didn't freak the hitter out by turning up on his front door step when the cowboy had gone to such lengths to keep this particular bolt hole secret from them in the first place. "How would you feel if you needed space and we all rocked up on your door step, you know he's goin' to be pissed and he'll be lookin' at who tracked him down to dish out his anger – and boy has that man got anger issues!" Even though Alec had no reason to be scared of Eliot, well no more than the rest of the team he didn't feel any reason in poking a wild bear with a sharpened stick just for the sake of it now was there?

"Alright, point taken," after a short pause Nate continued, "here's what we're going to do," Nate was hit with a sudden bright idea that would hopefully appease them all. "I'm going to call Eliot. See how he's doing and ask if he's got a return date for me, after all I need to plan the next job."

"What about his nightmares?" Parker spoke up from behind the mastermind. God he hated it when she did that; especially when prior to his blink she'd been right in front of him.

"Let's just see what he says first Parker," Nate saw a raw uncertainty in Parker's eyes that reminded him of how young this girl really was, switching in to father mode he placed his hands on her shoulders and searched for her eye line with his own. Ensuring that she was looking at him and understand how serious he was, he continued "I promise that we will talk to Eliot, one way or another, and help him in any way that we can. Okay?"

Parker wasn't sure why Nate did that sometimes, he'd be talking in his usual master mind monologue, hands in pockets while he roamed around in front of the team explaining the plan as it came to him. His mind must have been one scary place to visit! Then, like today, he'd get all funny and make sure you looked him in the eye, like he was trying to read your mind, yes maybe that's what he was doing. _Yikes, that's even worse than visiting his brain – having him visit yours!_

Either way, Parker was glad that Nate was on their side and with any luck Eliot wasn't going to physically explode when they turned up at his hidey hole.

"So, when do we leave?" Parker piped up, chirpier voice than previously that morning.

"Does she listen to a word I say?" muttered Nate to a blank-faced Sophie.

"Not sure she takes much of anything in Nate, don't be offended." Sophie stage whispered back to him.

"I'll get the call set up, ready to go and put through from your mobile to that new number you gave me Nate." Hardison decided he'd interrupt and get back to the task in hand.

The understanding was that the phone would be on speaker phone though no one else was to speak but Nate. Sadly, that would require the hitter to actually answer said phone in the first place.

Parker seemed to deflate all at once, like the wind had been knocked from her sails; at least that's what Sophie noticed once the call plan failed. Wishing there was something she could do or some profound wisdom she could impart upon Parker, Sophie decided that there was nothing else for it, she needed to talk with the thief, woman to woman. She wished there was some way she could communicate on a daily basis with the thief regrettably that was impossible given her naturally aloof nature. One minute she was fine, the next minute who knew what might happen!

"Parker, would you help me with my dress please, I can't seem to reach the hook." The Grifter didn't wait for an answer simply sashaying across the office into the spare bedroom on the ground floor of Nate's flat. Parker wasn't to know that Sophie didn't actually have a problem with her dress sadly it was time to talk with the younger woman and Sophie suspected that no one had ever ventured near this type of conversation with Parker.

As they moved away Nate once again switched into his fatherly mode, "I know you want to talk to Eliot, we'll get hold of him Parker and I'm sure once he's taken some time away then he'll come back to us. One way or another we'll speak with him, alright Parker?" Nate was rewarded with a wry smile and he was pleasantly surprised when Parker acquiesced to his request. "Alright Nate, I guess you're right." Parker couldn't have looked more hurt if she tried, head down, mumbling her answer and twiddling with her hair all at the same time.

Once they were in the guest room Parker moved to help Sophie with her hook, only when she searched for said hook did she discover that her English friend was seated on the chaise waiting for her to acknowledge the clothes ruse had worked once more! "Parker, why don't you come and sit here with me, I think it's long past time we talked."

He'd woken that morning with a very sore throat and on top of that it felt swollen when he swallowed. He recognised the feeling as one which conveys immediately that he's spent a good portion of the previous night vomiting and/or screaming his head off from yet another panicked night-terror. Either way, he could never verbalise his gratitude for thinking to come away from the team. From it all, Eliot found his greatest worry was _what might Parker think of him_ after witnessing such horrendous events, particularly his latest episodes and the subsequent stressful nights back in Boston. Eliot knew he should be furious with the nosey thief, somehow he just couldn't find that anger in his psyche when it came to the beautiful blonde. He understood entirely even the most balanced person should resent any lodger in their heating duct; yet somehow Eliot managed to find instead it was a useful method of broadening his current knowledge of the unpredictable blonde meanwhile discreetly stripping back some of Parker's own insecurities. In some small way perhaps he could fathom her curiosity though he failed to comprehend why she might still be lurking around in his life. Eliot understood, despite every best effort Parker didn't seem to fit in anywhere in life. She'd tried desperately time and time again, he'd wanted to take her to one side and explain that it wasn't her fault – it was everyone else! He understood how she felt, okay he would be first to admit that Parker had her very own special brand of loony at times, even though he felt that he didn't fit in anywhere either at times.

Eliot recalled another time when he was desperately trying to fit in and failing to do so. They'd shared a special moment up on that mountain after all, something the other knew nothing about, something that was just between them. If she felt some sort of affinity with him after their time on the mountain then he'd sure as hell be there for her, in a heartbeat. Of course it would be much better if she were to knock on the door like any other guest of his. Then again, he liked her precisely because she was so unlike anyone else he knew.

Pacing back and forth in his bare feet Eliot knew what he wanted to do, knew what he needed to do and he was stalling because….nope he had no clear idea why he was stalling, he just knew this wasn't something he could go back on once he'd opened that particular can of worms. So he needed to be absolutely sure his decision was the correct one before he acted upon it.

Picking up his mobile phone he inserted the sim grateful for those nimble fingers, sliding on the battery pack until it clicked, it reminded him of the assembly of a 9mm Browning handgun. A gun he hadn't fired since his time with the British Army in Croatia. Smiling at the thought he turned on the mobile and his thoughts were side tracked by the wake up tune of the Apple IPhone. Ever grateful for the Gucci deals that Hardison managed to procure on their behalves Eliot recalled the good old days when you deployed on mission with a throat mike and your wits.

Twice already he'd picked up the phone, twice now he'd thought about dialling the number and yet twice now he'd put the phone back down and walked away into the fresh air provided by the forest of trees behind his country retreat. With each deep breath he inhaled Eliot was grateful for the initial payout which funded this hidey hole way back when they hadn't trusted each other, didn't know each other and were never under any circumstances going to work together again! On slower days Eliot still thought back to the time when Parker had held a gun on them. Oh how things had changed!

Resolutely Eliot stomped back into the house, through the kitchen and into the office swooping up the mobile phone he dialled the thief's mobile number.

"Parker, it's Eliot." Muttering those words was the best the otherwise confident hitter could manage at this point in time. "Are you busy?"

**A/N: I really am very sorry for not updating regularly, from now on I promise you'll get whatever I've got ready. THANK YOU ALL for your continued patience.**


	7. SORRY!

**Sorry guys, this isn't an update. As I'm woefully behind schedule for this and my other story already, for which I humbly apologize, I thought I would send you a quick note to let you know that I am coming back. **

**For anyone who might be interested I'd like to offer a reason for my absence. I can honestly say that the last two months of my life have been the most difficult to endure thus far in my life. My very brave mother lost her battle with cancer, after a relentless struggle, she was defeated in mid-September and since then I've been lost in a mixture grief, anger and sadness.**

**To be fair, while I personally feel like I've been going through the mill recently, it is nothing compared with what some of you have had to deal with given all the disasters that have struck since my last post back in September:**

**Hurricane SANDY devastated parts of the Eastern Seaboard and left thousands of you homeless, injured or bereaved yourselves; I wanted to let you know that I've been thinking of you all and I fervently hope that in time you'll be back in your homes, once again surrounded by your friends and loved ones.**

**I'm not sure I should be pouring my heart out to you all in this way, and I'm grateful to those of you who are still reading, but I needed to vent before I exploded. Thank you for listening and I hope to hear from you once I get the update loaded at Thanksgiving. Best of luck to you all, for whatever you're going through in your own lives at this time.**

_Thank you all - the kindness of strangers never fails to astound me, truly._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hell, where do I start….**

**I'm sorry for going off the grid once again, between grieving and further hospitalisation, I've been back and forth across a spectrum of emotions and encountered frustration and severe bouts of muse-less-ness. There's no excuse, especially when I've had nothing but a plethora of supportive messages of sympathy and kindness, along with patience from the kindness of strangers. There truly is no way to say thank you….other than to shut up and get on with the story…..**

**Usual rules apply – I own nothing aside from my addled imagination.**

"Have you seen Parker?" enquired Nate of a subdued Hardison, clearly worn down by whatever was distracting him from this latest strange atmosphere invoked by the hitter's unplanned absence.

"Have you tried the roof?" Hardison replied nonchalontly without even looking up from his laptop, the young man weary with worry for his friends.

"Roof, heating ducts, window sills, basically I've covered all of Parker's usual hidey holes and then some!" Sighing heavily Nate dropped down, harrumphing in this defeated move which appeared to garner Hardison's full attention. Hands falling still on the keyboard of his instrument he looked up at Nate, surprised by the defeated look the Mastermind wore.

"There's no sign of her, not as much as a crumb of cereal to be seen!" he added, trying to lighten the sudden serious nature that emerged upon his friend's face. Inside Nate felt he was battling an outburst of mild hysteria, soundlessly deciding that _If there was ever a time for alcohol then now must be it_! Seems the team was down one thief, possibly love-sick, almost definitely nuts; up one over-excited Hacker, the Genius currently hopped up on Orange soda; and finally down one talented, at times artistic, sick or injured, though quite possibly both, Hitter. Oddly Nate found himself less worried more about the damage Parker could do while having the equivalent of a teenage strop for a change and more-so anxious about Eliot. The Hitter's appearance on departure was unusual say the least. Since he had joined the team, and Nate suspected his consent to finally join the rag tag team was one most resolutely considered beforehand. Ford had actually resigned himself to the fact that they would be looking for another hitter as prior form put the mystical Spencer as a loner, solo act with no alternative. This time, it wasn't just the mood he'd left the apartment in, it was the sum of the other symptoms all together – sleeping, or in fact NOT sleeping at odd times of the day, talking in said sleep and those were worrying enough before Sophie had shared the secret she'd been made privy to. Someone showing signs of illness, along with the hearsay of recurring nightmares, all added to his own private observations and former knowledge of the young southerner, _Heaven only knows what could be wrong!_ Nate sighed, heavily enough to attract Sophie's attention from the sofa, getting up she joined the remaining members of the team at the table, and in a display of open affection she rested her hand upon Nate's to extend her support. They had talked the previous night, way into early morning truthfully, discussing their thoughts on varying matters from team dynamics, to Alec and Parker's attempted relationship and how Nate felt as a father to the three younger members of their makeshift family. Nate's mind could be a dark place at times and adding in this extra concern for his friends made things even worse. The Mastermind was usually confident when it came to his gut feelings and wisely he rarely doubted it, this time it was telling him that their friend was in deep trouble and this wasn't something Eliot was going to be able battle with his fists.

"Find her Hardison," his voice boomed out from the lull, looking up he realised he'd spoken so harshly that he instantly softened looking directly at the hacker, "I'm sure she's fine – so please try not to worry." Hoping to placate the young genius he also added. "She doesn't usually vaunt over any loot she covets, so this is hardly out of the ordinary and I'm just hedging my bets in case. Alright?" Nate's eyes belayed concern but requested calm of both the Grifter and Hacker while they remind their friends that they would help where they could. Almost instantly Alec's fingers danced across the keyboard as Nate deliberated Eliot once more. He knew the hitter was hardcore, well respected and equally feared within his trade and personally he was intensely private and massively disinclined to appreciate anyone poking their nose into his life.

During the latter part of Sam's deplorable sickness, the family team from the hospital had insisted upon talking through the aftermath with himself and Maggie. He'd avoided as much of it as possible, his way back then of blocking out the whole process. If it wasn't happening then it wouldn't happen etc etc. Now one of his best friends in civilian life was the professor of psychiatric Though he also knew the classic signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder when he saw them – not that he was a doctor now, but he'd been given enough grief counselling after losing Sam to know the basics. It was a wonder it was a subject that hadn't reared its ugly head before now. Eliot had been involved in God-only-knows what prior to his employment by Dubenich: The job that brought them all together, Nate still shudders at how close they were to being killed by the lunatic multi-billionnaire. While at the time he didn't really care for the others in the same way he did Sophie Deveraux, only their antics in crime to his knowledge. That was most definitely a completely different case now. As usual there was more going on than he was privy to and if the others knew anything, they certainly weren't sharing just yet. What started off looking like a somewhat sulky yet poorly Hitter taking a few days off and taking off for his batcave has turned into a complete melodrama! Whatever next he'd thought earlier and now it would seem that Parker has done a moonlight flit – in all likelihood to search for Eliot.

"You know she's probably gone after Eliot man," trying to keep the tinge of hurt from his voice, "there was some funny shit goin' on before he upped and left."

Looking up at Nate from under his glasses, Alec Hardison noticed the somewhat perplexed look that seemed to have taken up residence on their leader's face, deciding to try and help by enlightening Nate with snippits of information that he had clearly missed, somehow! He replied in his most practised nonchalant voice. "Nate, I tried but I ain't her keeper, I guess we've just gotta let her do her thing." Raising his left hand a solitary finger shoved his geeky-chic specs further up the bridge of his nose Alec took a deep breath, almost bracing himself for the very words that would follow. "You know she'll always come back, hell she might even bring him back with her." Shoving his chair back he got up and headed out of the room.

Sophie had meanwhile sat silently throughout the exchange, thinking through everything Parker had shared with her the night before. Christ was it only the night before when Parker had relayed her misguided antics. Even while Parker was getting to the point, Sophie had been waiting for a clue as to which precious gem the little thief had set her eyes upon. Despite understanding what prize Parker had distinctly set her eyes upon on this particular occasion, she was no less confident this target was obtainable.

The roof had always been her sanctuary, her private place to think, somewhere to clear her head and more often she searched for answers to life's most beguiling questions whilst soaking in the solitary and soundless space: Never before had her dilemmas been so complex nor entangled before now.

Parker had extracted herself easily from the difficult silence downstairs, though instead of seeking comfort from the fresh night air on the roof, she'd headed for the parking lot and hopping into her car she drove away from the building, hoping she could escape from all her confusing thoughts. Guilt. Guilt was the first feeling – both for the confusion she was causing between herself and Hardison and with Eliot, to a certain extent. Extra guilt for what she had been doing to Eliot, spying on him, which was essentially what she had been doing; she could admit that now she was alone. Shame for the difficult conversations likely happening between Sophie and Nate right this minute! On the rare occasion when previously she had come across a situation she didn't know how to handle, or how to act, then Sophie helped. An experienced woman of the world Sophie Deveraux would have invariably answered all her questions and solved her quandaries without too much difficulty. Yet the previous night when she thought back to her talk with the Grifter she couldn't help but feel she had made things ten times worse by divulging her feelings for Eliot, whilst inadvertently exposing his vulnerability in one fail swoop. Just proving to herself that last night hadn't been as helpful as she'd hoped. Maybe she shouldn't have spoken out, especially feeling as confused as she did right. How would he ever look at her again once he returned, if he even bothered to return after all this….Oh Christ, what had she done? As she had always worried, now it seemed she would be the reason that this family split up and why she'd be alone in the World..again.

Stomping her foot to the floor she manoeuvred the car out along the street leading away from the bar and the apartments above it. Twenty minutes later, just outside Boston her mobile rang again, this time the ring tone was different. Glancing down she pulled straight over. "Hello."

"Hey Parker, are you busy?" said the oddly quiet voice at the other end of the call.

"Nope," she said calmly trying not to giveaway the butterflies that crept into her stomach whenever the man uttered a word. "What do you need?"

"Ehrrmm…..there ain't no easy way to say this Parker, but the answer is You. I need you." Eliot faltered, clearly out of his comfort zone and completely unsure of how Parker might take his answer.

Putting the phone down after a somewhat surreal conversation with an equally bemused thief was the easy part. Now there was no way out, he'd given her instructions on how to get to him and she was on her way. They needed to talk, it was no good for either of them the way things were. Not with Parker and all that night stalking and him with his sleepless-ness and nightmares. Eliot Spencer was a complex man, not just with his considerable history both for his Country and since he parted ways with the Service. No, he just had more depths to him than most people gave him credit for, though to be fair, he didn't usually give them time to delve around much before he was gone again. He wasn't entirely convinced that anything good could come of this little break away but he knew they'd never get through the conversation if they were back at base. Alongside him feeling fairly crappy after a long run of jobs coupled with all those sleepless nights meant he was convinced it was his annual time to get sick. _Definitely better to feel weak and miserable out of the sight of some of the best criminal masterminds in the world! _He snorted.

Parker sat still, breathing as though she'd just ran up a flight of stairs, mouth agape at the sheer weirdness of the call she'd just received. Putting both hands back on the steering wheel she tried to control the panting in hope of sparing herself the embarrassment of hyperventilating at a mere phone call from Eliot Spencer. Not that it was just _any_ phone call from Eliot Spencer, it was _the _phone call of her recent wildest dreams (and they'd been pretty wild of late!). _Jesus, if a phone call renders me breathless, what on earth would…._

A loud honking horn cut off her thought, probably for the best. Gathering her wits about her she finally got the car in gear, gunning the engine she turned towards her place to collect a few essentials.

After several hours driving and much later that evening before Parker pulled up outside the rusty old gate behind the tumbleweed bushes, using grid references were so much easier than using one of those gps contraptions. Especially when it's a hideout you're trying to find. Not something that should be readily available for all and sundry to find! Pushing the gate closed behind her car was a little harder than opening her up had been. With the brush back in place Parker carried on until she came to a wooden-shuttered barn of some description. It wasn't open like any barn she'd previously seen, shabby in its outer appearance though she suspected that was to hide its real purpose behind a depth of layers. _Much like it's proprietor _she thought.

He heard the car pull up but was a little anxious about springing at her from the door too quickly, they needed to talk not get carried away. "Calm down Spencer, for cryin' out loud man, what on earth is the matter?" he berated himself quietly. Heat radiating from his cold-wracked body, he wiped his face for the umpteenth time with his bandana. He was going to need fluids if he kept this up. The quiet knock on the door was a timely sign for him that thinking space was over and it was high time these two talked.

"Parker, thanks for comin' all this way." Ever the gentleman Eliot smiled, stepping back from the door to invite the young lady in. "Come on in."

She smiled in acknowledgement of him as she stepped across the threshold. Immediately noticing the sheen across his face and arms Parker moved quickly to his side and had her hand on his forehead before the startled hitter had a chance to react. Which was sign enough for Parker that he was sick. She'd seen Sophie try do that before with Eliot, raised the back of her hand towards his forehead and assumed you must be able to glean some useful information from this particular litmus test. In this case, her hand came away wet and while hers felt cool his skin was on fire.

"Eliot, you should be in bed." Grabbing his arm, she glanced at the front door to ensure it was closed before demanding to know where his bedroom was. "Lead the way, while you still can."

Eliot was surprised with how easily he had surrendered to his fever in the few short seconds she'd been in his presence. Suddenly he felt worse than he'd ever felt in his adult life. Kind of grateful that Parker was here with him, he actually relented and showed her the way through his farmhouse, which she instantly warmed to if her smile was anything to go by, and into his bedroom.

Before he knew it he'd been stripped of his shirt and pointed towards the bathroom, where the water was running cool. _ Jees, had he blacked out, when had she had time to do all that?_ His thoughts were hurting his head even more than earlier. Submitting to her orders he showered for what must have easily been the third time that day and damping his hair off he let the power shower pound its cool water against his aching muscles. He knew he'd been abusing his body lately, without sufficient down time between batterings; he'd have to talk with Nate before they took another case. Pulling a clean and dry towel down from the bundle of new towels he'd deposited earlier, he dried off, wrapping it around his waist he headed back towards his room.

Parker was almost hyperventilating again, _how can anyone so clearly sick still look so hot?_ When she got sick, her sweaty hair stuck to her acned and flushed face. Her nose was invariably red from being wiped, complete with a cough that was more reminiscent of a barking sea lion. Pulling back his bed sheets, she noted an absence of a duvet, she plumped his pillows before inspecting the night table for the usual array of medications that any normal human would have for a cold. "Typical!" she stated to no one in particular. Noting the absence of even the most basic cold remedy Parker turned to upbraid her friend when she was greeted by the sight of him fresh from the shower, glistening droplets of water that trailed their way down his incredibly defined body before dissolving into the towel. Who'd have known she would ever envy a droplet of water before now. His left hand held the towel together on his hip whilst another smaller towel was ruffled through his hair by his right. There was a distinct possibility of her actually groaning out loud at the sight.. _Oops I think it's too late_.

"Parker did you say something?" enquired Eliot from under the towel and pile of damp hair. She had never been more grateful than when he'd needed to cut his hair for a job some weeks before. Not that she didn't like it long, but medium length suited him most definitely better. Realising she'd been staring now, right after groaning out loud, there wasn't going to be a quick and painless way out of this for her now.

"Just about to ask about your medical bag?" she stammered, foolishly hoping she'd get away with it. "I just wanted to get you something for your fever. Where might they be?"

"Ain't nothin' goin' help with that right now Parker," Eliot smiled at her, "I just gotta ride it out I guess." Dropping his hair towel he collected shorts and a tee before heading back to the privacy of the bathroom to change in. _At least she'd be spared that misery_ she pondered watching long after him even though the door was closed.

Once Eliot was settled into bed and they had agreed that they could talk once he'd taken a nap Parker went back through to the kitchen and did as she was instructed, which was to make herself at home. Devouring a third glass of cold water, Eliot had insisted he was fine until she noticed his eyelids were slipping closed for longer blinks each time they flapped closed. It was a valiant effort but clearly the hitter had been susceptible to some nasty germs. Putting another log into the stove Parker plonked the full kettle on top once more and wandered around the sparse kitchen while she waited for it to boil. Finally sipping her herbal tea, another drink she shared with Eliot any time he was around, she relaxed into the cosy chair; slipping her feet up under her relaxing for the first time in days.

Clearly tired from her drive Parker had dropped off, feeling totally at peace and safe within the confines of Eliot Spencer's bolthole. Of course she was safe, if she wasn't safe in here then there wasn't a single place on the planet where she'd ever feel safe. Before she knew it the sounds that had touched her heart hurtling her on this road of discovery had her at once to her feet and along into the hitter's bedroom before she truly gained full cognisance.

Eliot was trapped in a fiery battle with one of his scariest nightmares to date, that combined with the fever that cruelly racked his body made his tossing and turning all the worse. Further exaggerating anything Parker had witnessed it in the past.

Grabbing two flannels from the bathroom she filled the sink with cold water, while the faucet was running she called to Eliot, trying to calm his thrashing around and let him know he wasn't alone. Finally cool enough, she wrung out the first cloth and pulled it gently across his burning skin, softly placating him all the while.

"SSssshhhhh Eliot…hush now," Parker's eyes glistened while she watched, almost helplessly, while her friend struggled with unconsciousness. Moving only to grab further cooling cloths from the sink, Parker began placing them along the hitter's body. First one on his forehead, which thankfully had stilled under her ministrations. Second one behind his neck, it had taken some hushing and shushing for him to allow her near there. Though his battle was not dissimilar to the last fight she'd had with a newborn kitten (that was a story for another day!).

"Eliot," she whispered gently after the worse of the flailing had calmed, "Try a little sip of water for me?" Sweeping his sweaty hair back off his face with a cool-clothed hand, she tilted his head forward slightly while attempting to slip some water into his mouth – but to no avail, it all spilled out along his lips, down his face and onto the pillow or his chest.

"Shit, shit…I know you'd know what to do mister, but you're no use to me in this particular case!" Dropping everything she ran through to her bag and grabbed up her phone. Having spent the better part of the previous day ignoring the numerous calls from her friends, she dialled Nate without a second thought to Eliot's paranoia about privacy.

"Nate, I need your help."

**Final Foot Note:**

**First off, I'm gutted they've cancelled this lovely series. Actually, gutted does not begin to cover how we're all feeling here. It was like bang here's season 5, oh we've cancelled the show and thanks for coming!**

**Fantastic that they won in their category for Best Drama – sucks boo to you TNT!**

**Thanks again guys, I'm so honoured to count you as my dearest reviewers ever!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have no excuses, life sucks and I didn't want to leave you in the lurch any longer. If there's anyone still out there - thanks for sticking with me.**

**I'd like to thank all those of you who've sent encouraging messages and especially to Valawenel who had a quick look over my draft notes and gave me a pointer or two, to help me back on my way. I'm forever grateful for my new dearest cyber buddy. I can't tell you how gutted I am to have missed meeting up with you at The Vampire Ball, it would have been a real delight to meet you and the others in person.**

**Quick recap to save you re-reading it all :**

**Eliot's ill, Hardison's confused, Nate's worried, Parker's missing, Sophie's panicking, Did I mention that Eliot is ill? Of course Parker isn't really missing because she has turned up at an out of town hideout with Eliot, who seems to be getting sicker; and Hardison has just about given up any thoughts of romancing the quirky thief. Eliot is plagued with nightmares of his time in the Military...but is that all that's wrong?**

_His senses were awakened by running water and within seconds his sharp tactical awareness, used many times before during his military career, helped him get his bearings swiftly. Lifting his head, Eliot glanced across the meadow towards the stream, he felt the small hairs standing to attention on the back of his neck, goose bumps erect on his arms and the shrill of ice cold wind travelled down along his spine. As before, each time he visited this place, the grassy bank of the stream was blanketed with children of all ages, the very same ones who appeared so many times before and despite his rising internal panic Spencer knew there wasn't a single thing that he could do to save the youngsters in his sight._

_As with every occurrence before when he took off towards the ill-fated children each was individually plucked from his view and their eviscerated remains returned. Screwing his eyes closed even tighter didn't stop the sight of their broken little bodies, blood flowing freely from each orifice, as they laid strewn across the once peaceful and serene meadow. Each time his heart broke a little more, and each time it made it much harder for the ever growing fissure to seal. He could hear the painful gasping breaths and racking sobs of the children yet to be taken, his memory filled with tear-stained cheeks on the cherubs faces._

_A dangerous anger erupted from deep within as he'd once again been left on the riverbank, forced to watch while the innocent are slain. Yet another innocent death he was unable to prevent, adding to his increasingly long list of guilty. Carelessness, lack of concentration instead he was worried about matters of the heart, his Amy back home, his parents and their struggle to keep their ranch. These distractions had caused these needless deaths. Further disruption from behind him and suddenly the sounds of grenade and gunfire erupt from all sides once again transported back to the battlefield no sign of Corporal Duncan or the others. MREs scattered across the floor, forgotten food discarded when the fighting started up once more. The stench of sulphur assaulting his nostrils once more and before he can regain his bearings all Hell lets lose. Voices permeate, angry Serbian being shouted at Private Kelly. An assault rifle aimed at his head, youthful brown eyes stoic yet filled with tears glare straight off into the distance. It would transpire that their cowardly Interpreter had hidden rather than face the lynch mob sent to get rid of us. Another gang of murderers sent to annihilate another patrol of pesky UN troops, anyone who might infiltrate their wicked plans for ethnic cleansing across this particular corner of the Balkans without interruption._

_Infuriated at his own inability to calm the situation means violence alone will be his only resolution, raising his M16 towards the first instigator, with a pop he's taken out with a precision head shot. Sleepy Eliot marvels as he watches his own form move across the blood stained earth, removing his pistol from the right side holster, taking out an advancing Serbian soldier from the left while allowing his M16 to drop from his shoulder by its sling. Crouching behind a conveniently placed rubble pile, undoubtedly a former dwelling of some fashion, I am once again witness to my voice booming, shouting for my men._

_"Sound off."_

_Heaving in as much breath as I can between attacks, the utter silence causing tiny hairs on my ears to prickle while listening, yet hearing nothing in reply. An outburst of laughter focuses my attention back to the ruthless bunch who stood between him and finding any remaining members of his scattered team. Hearing no one I unsnap my radio 'clicking the mike' several times in code to my team, 'C'mon, acknowledge damn you!' Met once more with silence I face the stark realisation that my entire team has been taken prisoner or killed by these murderers. A voice erupts in broken English, calling out for me to throw down my arms and surrender._

_"Yeah right, 'cos that's going to happen!" Eliot murmurs._

_Unsure of how many men have been taken captive or slaughtered, it is hardly the time for mouthing off to these mercs as I might given any other opportunity, though silence would almost certainly mean the slaughter of the youngster who brought across his food earlier that very evening._

_"Sarge..." a shaky voice called, his South American accent evident in that one word, somewhere between a strangled sob and a manly cry._

_"Sarge...they just wanna talk with you."_

_Silencing my deep breaths, I consider my position, quick weapons check and the answer is easy._

_"Okay, let him go and I'm all yours." I shout in reply._

_"For sure, he will go free once you surrender yourself to talk." Came the reply._

_Standing up, side-arm tucked in my pants under my parka and a grenade secreted in my armour, I lay down my M16 before me on the pile of stone to show good faith. As I rise from my nook I see Kelly knelt before his captor, a tall angry man with dark pointy features and evil eyes. He holds a pistol to my soldiers head, his helmet knocked onto the floor. Private Kelly's legs are crossed at the ankles and his arms are angled behind his head. Standard execution position. My choices are limited, I see many of my men down, their broken bodies scattered amongst the debris of battle torn buildings, new fires raging where peace once fell._

_This was clearly one of the teams we had been warned about._

_"Sgt. First Class Spencer 242922 now let my man go free."_

_"First rule of negotiation Sgt. Spencer is that you be clear in your demands from outset." Turning his eyes back down towards Private Kelly, he simply states, You are free. before firing a shot straight into Kelly's head. I feel rumbling through my chest as a roar leaves my body, simultaneously I feel myself lifting my pistol and firing straight towards the soldiers surrounding the perpetrator of young Kelly's demise._

"Nnnnoooooooooooo..."

Awoken by the very same rumbling through my chest I realise that I'm alive. My hearts still pounding, my throat feels raw. I'm awake, drenched in sweat, my body shivers from the cold sheen of perspiration that covers me and my bedding, though a fire burns in my chest where I've felt such dread and loss once more. Another night where I've woken screaming, unsure of my surroundings and with my heart thumping out of my chest in sheer panic. Fear keeps me pinned to my soaking sheets, unable to physically open my eyes and confirm that I am safe, safe in my own bed, not locked in a Korean jail or back on the battlefield in Bosnia.

For some reason tonight I find it harder to contain my breathing, the fear so strong that I find it harder tonight than any time before. I hope to get my mind to recognise that I'm safe and hopefully back State-side. Another battle against such odds would be crazy given how many men were lost. Those bastards didn't care who they killed, maimed or even tortured. It was all about the bounty they pillaged from each Bosnian in their wake. Mass graves littered each separate village, their contents catalogued before prior to erecting mass funeral pyres then reburying, show mostly men with their hands bound who were executed with a single shot or in some cases, sprayed with automatic gunfire in their masses. Dumped unceremoniously in a ditch and barely covered with some tree branches in other cases. A few villages where they had not even bothered to cover up their rampaging massacres left even the most battle hardy warrior with little stomach for it.

Finally my body cooperates with my mind and I'm able to move my aching limbs once again. What have I been doing to hurt so much? I try to shed the heavy bedding from across my legs, another mid-night shower to was off the fear and scrub the stench of stale blood from my body. Yet even before I open my eyes another sense of fear arises, this time I feel that I'm no longer alone.

Moving off the divan I reach for my a towel, drying off my face to keep up the illusion before reaching into a small niche that houses one of my favourite knives. Grateful I'd worn shorts and vest to bed so I don't have to fight off any unwanted visitors in my birthday suit, I spin round into fighting stance. Again there's no one in sight, but I know they're out there, the air pressure has changed in my safe house. Moving slowly back towards my room I get a hint of vanilla and exhaling slowly I stand-down my reflexes as I believe that I know who my visitor might be.

"Parker, you can come out now." Dropping my stance I fold my arms across my chest, partly to help conceal my knife in case my senses are completely off kilter and partly because my damp vest is starting to feel ice cold against my skin. After only a few short seconds the blonde cat burglar makes her way across to me. I try to act nonchalantly as Parker is often skittish like a new colt, despite all the time we've worked together, she has yet to reveal her entire trust in us. Her face is sullen, pale; there's no bounce in her step. Something just isn't right, not just with her but with this entire situation.

"What's up Parker?"

"Excuse me?" Her voice high at the incredulity of the question he posed.

"You haven't even got the decency to apologise, Meeting her curious tone with one of his own Eliot goes on the verbal attack. Do you actually realise what the word privacy means?" Eliot pushed forward angrily.

"Yes, of course I do..." the startled blonde countered, practically stuttering in reply.

"So, what on earth have you been doing Parker? Hey let's not pretend that you haven't been up there before tonight?" Eliot demands while pointing towards the ceiling of his flat, "What I want to know is why?"

"Enough!" screamed Parker, hands on either side of her head in frustration and her face red with anger. Walking forward into Eliot's personal space, dangerous enough on a good day, Parker's concern was evident in her slow and trembling voice. "Do you have ANY idea what's going on here?"

Slightly taken aback by the thief's angry outburst and sudden transformation from this mild-mannered and delicate young girl into a banshee, Eliot shook his head hoping to clear any cobwebs and discover some clarity in the situation unfolding afore him. The minor movement made him realise his error, his head began to spin and he felt himself lurch forward. Narrowing his eyes, he could see as Parker headed for him, crying out, but it was too late, Eliot Spencer slumped unconscious to his bedroom floor.

It was fortunate that when she had finished her tea and nose around Eliot's hideout, Parker had opted to stay close to the southerner while he slept fitfully in case he needed anything. She had noticed the minute his nap became a fitful sleep complete with nightmare. With sweat pouring off his face, along his neck and soaking his vest Parker realised she was well and truly out of her depth and no matter the secrecy of their rendezvous she needed help with the downed hitter. No amount of cool and damp flannels were easing Spencer's increasing temperature, he was getting worse before her very eyes.

Plucking her phone from her pocket she dialled the team leader, Parker's latest father figure Nathan Ford, knowing he'd already shown concern over the distracted state in which Eliot Spencer had been before he'd left the City. Surely he would ready the troops and get help under way.

"Nate, I'm with Eliot, he needs your help!" Parker blurted out once Nate's voice answered.

"Parker, where are you?" Nate demanded, chair sliding back as speaker-phone was initiated for all those who remained in Boston could hear.

"I've switched on my GPS, can Alec track me?" trying to calm her own breathing before continuing to explain about the rusted gate and bushes at the entrance to Eliot's hideout.

"On it mama," Came Alec Hardison's reply.

"Parker, sweetheart." Sophie's voice spoke softly, "Can you tell us what's happening with Eliot?"

Okay Sophie, though I don't really know what's happening. sighed the exasperated thief. He's much worse than before he left Boston. He's burning up and those nightmares are more vivid; he's screaming out again during them." Pausing to catch the sob before it came, not wanting to belay the entirety of her concern across speaker-phone "Then he woke up and I thought he was better but then he seemed confused about where we are and why I was in his flat?!" rambling on while the others sprung into action back at Leverage HQ, "Which I'm not by the way, and before I could explain he passed out."

"Nate's organising a doctor who can visit, though I suspect that might take some time." Ever the calming influence in situations the Grifter hoped to keep Parker calm enough to deal with their wayward friend until they could get there and help. "We're on our way sweetie, try to get some water into him. I'll call you from the van."

After the speaker-phone was clicked off, the silence that remained was deafening. It was only after a few seconds when whimpering murmurs broke through into her mind. His head rolled from side to side, sweat droplets falling from his hairline, running down his face and neck. The noises he emitted were quiet and mostly incoherent, though it was clear they were not happy memories and somehow Spencer had unlocked some bad memories previously trapped deep within his troubled mind. Parker understood about bad dreams, she knew only too well how memories could follow you forever and strike while you were at your most susceptible. Now Eliot was in her hands and that meant it was up to her to help him.

Alright now Sparky, that's enough of that, Parker wiped a cooling flannel across his face and used the other flannel behind the muscular man's neck. You can do this Parker, Eliot has looked after us all heaps of times. she mused, surely there must be something I can do to help until the others get here. Using her right hand to pass the flannel back across the handsome features of her friend, a memory was pricked in Parker's own mind. Despite her tough childhood she recalled being sick at one particular foster home and remembered with fondness the way her temporary mother had soothed her when she was sick, deciding to implement some of that same regime while she waited.

"Sssshhhh, there we go Eliot. Let's get you cooled down." Smoothing back his hair from where it had curled onto his furrowed brow. Please Eliot, if you can hear me? I want to help you but I feel so useless?"

Her plea was interrupted by a tone from her cell phone, it was Sophie calling from the van.

"We're on our way Parker," Sophie assured, "Now, can you find Eliot's first aid kit, perhaps a thermometer?"

"I'm looking," springing into action was easy, at least there was something she could be doing. It was so much easier than watching this otherwise formidable force in her life falling apart at the seams before her very eyes. Checking the en suite first, she found several cupboards, jees he's such a neat freak.

"Got it," sprinting back to his bedside Parker found the hitter was moving again, more of a twitch this time but the mumbling continued without halt. Sweat continued to pour from each pore on his face and neck. "He's moving around too much, won't this break in his mouth?"

"Parker," Nate's voice commanded, "put it under his arm pit."

Shushing him once more Parker stroked his muscular arm to reassure him that she was friend rather than foe, she reached up and slid the small cool implement under his armpit, securing his arm back down by his side.

"It's in." Parker sighed.

"Just give it a minute Parker," Sophie's voice once more filled the void of silence in the room. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"He's just thrashing about, talking then shouting and it's mostly foreign, Eastern European from the sounds of it. Soaking wet and freezing cold to touch." Sophie noticed the sombre ending to Parker s report and wished she could ease her troubled mind.

"When did you find him? Sophie continued, hoping to distract the jumpy youngster.

"He rang, early hours this morning, I headed straight out of town." Parker was worried as she hadn't confided in the others, who had also been worried about the hitter. "He asked me to come alone. I was worried he was in trouble, so I came straight here. pausing while she re-wet the flannels. He looked awful and was quite shaky so he went back to bed, even told me to make myself at home! . Knowing the team would appreciate this different side of Eliot. I was...resting...okay, I was looking around when he started to scream out again. I thought he was awake when I came in...he was angry...thought it was his flat...and then he just passed out." Her voice rapidly quickening until the noise alarm on the thermometer sounded.

Removing it and gasping at the result written across the scanner, Parker sounded aghast when she read out loud, "105 degrees."

"Parker, listen to me very carefully?" The masterminds serious voice permeated her ears, he'd rarely sounded so grave, "Find Eliot's bath, he will have one, he always does. I want you to fill it with cool, not freezing, water and then you're going to need to drag Eliot and put him in it." Nothing, his request was met with silence, "Parker!" Nate shouted, then softened his tone, "Parker, now, you need to get his temperature down now."

She might have seemed momentarily shocked by Nate's outburst but she wasn't shaken so much she didn't just kick right into action. Meanwhile in the van Nate didn't need to be told by Sophie to put his foot down, he was already running at almost twice the speed limit along the black top, with another 60 miles to go they weren't going to be much help at this rate.

"Hardison, get hold of Shelley. We might need some background on Eliot."

**Thank you for sticking with me until the end the next and final two chapters are with a beta and then I'll be publishing them but I solemnly promise that this story (and hopefully PD also) WILL be finished by Christmas 2013.**

**You've all been amazing, whether you've read, lurked or even left me a kind review. I promise also to reply to all reviewers too be it good, or bad.**

**Thank you xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is the first of the three-part finale that will tie up this ride for me. I'm grateful to all and any of you who are still reading and hope that you find this chapter to your satisfaction. It would be great to hear from you with any reactions you might have? Any and all reviews are extremely kindly received, and will of course encourage earlier posting of the next two chapters - which you'll be pleased to note ARE ACTUALLY FINISHED and will be uploaded prior to December 31st, this very year Two-Thousand-and-Thirteen... numerous reviews will just increase the speed with which they are posted.**

**Thank you all once again and may I take this opportunity to wish you and your families a safe, peaceful and joyous Christmas and New Year.**

**Without further ado...**

Parker maneuvered Eliot over on to his side, placing his soft right hand under his cheek keeping his face off the floor, a recovery position of sorts. Satisfied her work securing Eliot would keep him safe while she left him unattended, she pocketed her phone and headed off in search of the bathroom; the one Nate was adamant would be found. Soft footsteps paced the solid wooden floorboards throwing open the last few doors left unchecked before Parker finally found herself wondering yet again how Nate always knew so much about them all! Entering the traditionally decorated bathroom, complete with a beautiful claw foot cast iron bath, Parker threw open both faucets and set the plug in place. Pulling out spare towels before heading back to where her friend lay she pondered just how she was going to get Eliot in to that tub.

Sadly Eliot's continued to deteriorate with her finding him shuddering violently, clear he had progressed to a seizure she assumed. _Surely today can't get any worse_ Parker began to think when his head began to bang against the wooden floorboards: Question asked and answered! Turning Eliot on to his back she placed her hands under his head to prevent any further injury. It was blatant to even a novice carer such as herself that her friend was getting worse. The young thief had never witnessed anyone having a seizure before and the fact it was Eliot made matters so much worse, she began to feel herself tremble. Sitting down properly so she could her friend closer, she laid his head gently into her lap, all the time talking quietly to him as she stroked his saturated hair back from his clammy forehead. After what seemed an age, but was more likely less than a minute later Parker released the breath she hadn't known she was holding as Eliot finally succumbed to the sleep his worn out body so badly craved.

Her voice gave away how out of depth she felt when she rang through to the mobile control centre known also as Lucille. The occupants of which could hear in her voice just how perturbed she sounded compared to her usual cool, limited fuss manner in which she approached all that she encountered. Intuitively Parker kept Eliot's head resting upon her thighs, her hand held against his cheek with her thumb instinctively caressing his face. Somehow even Parker's limited social skills made a case for this behaviour, she knew you should keep contact with a patient. Her nerves on heightened alert. It wouldn't be very good if Eliot suddenly awoke, confused and came up fighting, she certainly did not want to be caught in that crossfire!

"Parker," answered Sophie's calming English accent, "Did you find the bath?"

"Luke warm water is running." Parker spoke quickly, "He's had a seizure, he was shaking so badly, he's getting worse, isn't he?"

Slightly taken aback by Parker's utterly candid update Sophie faltered before replying

While the matriarch couldn't help to worry, there was a part of her that was more than a little bit impressed with how well the younger woman was handling the entire situation. Her resolution was unwavering and there was no doubt the quirky thief was among the bravest people she had ever known. The sheer serious nature of this situation seemed to have brought out maturity from Parker that Sophie had been otherwise unaware existed within her.

Nate's voice returned them both from their solitary thoughts, "Eh Parker, it sounds like a heat seizure, if it happens again please try to time it, roughly" before returning to his own call.

"Parker darling, how are you holding up?" Trying to keep her voice even Sophie took a deep breath and continued to talk softly to the younger woman, "You are doing magnificently well. Erm...Do you think you can get him in to the bath by yourself?"

"No problem." Parker confirmed with renewed confidence.

"Take care of him," Sophie disconnected the call, glancing across to an anxious Mastermind who remained calm invariably, despite often complex extingencies required on their jobs, yet maladies of any description seemed to cause him to doubt himself at every turn. It was clear Nate would never get over losing his son and right now Sophie was worried that losing his surrogate son could drive him further to the bottom of his bottle.

Nate shook his head, warning his beautiful brunette companion not to bother raising the subject he knew was crossing her mind, they would deal with it later, once they had a hold on Eliot's mystery illness. Probably once Nate had been able to set eyes upon the stricken man in person, rather than try to help from the wrong end of a phone. Speaking of which it was time to try Vance again. The number Hardison had kept for the mysterious CIA man was still working.

"Go for Vance," answered the confidant voice of Eliot's former comrade in arms.

"This is Nate Ford," he started, "I'm not sure if..." Cut off before he could continue, it was clear that Colonel Michael Vance did in fact remember Nate.

"Mr Ford this better be good, I'm a little busy here," snapped the former military colonel before pausing and continuing on a lighter note, "What's the kid done now?"

"He's sick," Nate was wary of confirming they were without protection to anyone, even the CIA man. However Vance was Eliot's trusted friend and as such the mastermind felt he could be completely truthful. "Actually, he's in a bad way."

"Details Ford, I need more details." demanded an immediately more serious voice.

"Nightmares, night terrors, lack of appetite," _though we weren't all paying enough attention to know just how bad it was_ thought Nate before continuing "now he's unconscious, fever of 105 and Parker just informed us he's started seizing."

"Just that! and you've left an insane girl watching after him?" Vance sounded incredulous.

"Parker is just a little misunderstood and most importantly Eliot trusts her. As usual he didn't consider himself worthy enough to seek medical attention." Nate defended the thief as far as he really could, Parker is insane and not without good reason! He had not lied though, Eliot did indeed trust her, possibly her most out of all the team.

"That sounds about right," the elusive CIA man sighed, "never has been very good at that." running his spare hand through what was left of his rapidly greying hair, "Where are you?"

Pausing before he gave away Eliot's exact location, Nate opted to test Vance before giving away one of Eliot's hideouts. "He's at his out-of-town retreat. We're on our way, about an hour out."

"I know the place, I'm a few hours out." also pausing before giving away Spencer's dirty little secrets. "Ford, has our boy ever told you about his little sojourn into South-East Asia?" Grateful that he'd been in a nearby field office Vance swiped his pass-card and entered the Agency parking lot, stopping by his trusty bike.

"You know he never talks about his former...life." replied the former insurance agent, knowing that Eliot Spencer would never part with history unless perhaps someone else's life depended on it!

"I know," seriousness returned, "I've got another call to make, a medic Spencer and I trust with our lives. It's entirely likely his Malaria has reared its ugly head once more, it sure knocks Spencer for six and Shelley will give me an idea of whatever he gave him last time this kicked off." With that the enigmatic Agent Vance was gone.

"Malaria..." Nate gulped as he stared down at the now disconnected caller, Sophie paled and her eyes glistened at the possible diagnosis and Hardison began typing, shaking his lowered head.

"Typical, damned fool couldn't just catch a good old-fashioned cold," the hacker muttered to no one in particular, "no siree, he had to get Malaria." A lengthy clattering of keys followed the audible silence inside Lucille, researching strains of Malaria and any information that might help Parker in keeping their friend from circling the drain.

Thankfully years of training and hanging off buildings using only her arms meant Parker was deceptively strong and even though the hitter was truly solidly built, she had indeed managed to part drag, part carry her friend towards his bathroom. Keeping his towel in place to respect his modesty, Parker lumbered the southerner down the hall and finally into his bath tub.

What surprised her most was that throughout his relocation, being unceremoniously dumped into a tub of cool water, Eliot had yet to make more than a mumbling sound but he had failed to even acknowledge what was going on let alone regain consciousness. _Christ Eliot why couldn't you have just let us know what's going on! At least I'd have some idea what we're dealing with here __Anger towards the situation had helped Parker to strive ahead with her duty_.

With the water level covering his body, Parker returned to her gentle ministrations with a damp flannel upon Eliot's muscular chest and fevered brow while he was propped up in his luxurious cast iron bath. After several minutes he began to shiver, his body covering rapidly in goose bumps. This time he was getting too cold it appeared. Turning back on the faucet hot water tumbled out into the half filled tub. Hoping he'd cooled off internally as much as it appeared on the outside Parker swiftly retrieved the thermometer from her pocket and once again placed it under Eliot's armpit. His teeth began to chatter, which would never do so while the timer counted down Parker grabbed the towels she'd hastily prepared previously, placing two large ones out along the floor next to the tub, she began to gently dab his tanned chest with a soft white towel. Distracted by his muscular chest, lightly tanned, heavily scarred with faint silvery lines, some circular and grouped together. How had she not noticed this before now, so many scars, so many reasons for his nights to be haunted and she had failed in her duty as a friend to even so much as ask him about his demons. Perhaps if he'd shared his torment would be diminished. Idle thoughts interrupted once more, this time by the beeper, now reading 103. She'd done it, and practically by herself. Permitting herself a nano-second of congratulatory consideration and a small smile before she returned to more pressing matters.

_How to get him back out!_

_-LEVERAGE-_

Pulling up at the rusted gate Parker spoke of among her instructions, hidden behind several bushes, shielded from even the road along the N68 between Winchester MA and Pisgah State Park. Having got out to open the aforementioned gate Alec Hardison looked utterly bemused. "Typical, a great big Forest, of course!" _with any luck they'd remain indoors_ shaking his head he continued to mutter "Why would anyone choose to live like this, bet there ain't even wifi out here!" again to no one in particular, hence why he almost flinched when Nate's voice sounded in his ear.

"Your friend is Wanted in nine different countries Alec, and not just by a few mild-mannered federal agencies, but by evil men, most of them vicious killers," Nate forefinger and thumb pinched the bridge of his nose while taking a breather at the wheel after their frantic drive. Usually he filtered out the younger man during his habitual narration, however today he was seemingly finding reason to complain about a little fresh country air and it was just all too much for the Mastermind.

Realising he'd been a little harsh on the young hacker, he apologised. "Alec I'm sorry...it's just..."

"Nah man, it wasn't the time." Hardison finished up laying his hand on the driver's shoulder, so he could convey the depth with which he meant his statement. "I'm worried about his fool ass too!". Pulling the van door closed as he sat back down inside the air conditioned van gulping down cool air. Sophie had listened carefully to the instructions being relayed by a seriously distracted thief but noticed the tension change between her co-joints on this journey.

"We'll be with you in five Parker," Sophie closed her cell and turned to glance at both men.

"Did I miss something Gentlemen?" The Grifter enquired, knowing that something had occurred, no matter how briefly it lasted. "If anyone is interested Parker has managed to get his temperature down to 101 degrees and he's back in bed." Sophie paused before continuing, "it seems your idea with the tub did just the trick Nate."

"Always did with Sam too." whispered Nate as he put the van into drive effectively silencing any chance of raising the topic of his deceased son. Instead the van moved ever closer towards their friends. Alec leapt back in after closing the rusted five-bar gate across. While he knew Vance was joining them, there was no sense in leaving themselves open to attack from unknown enemies.

If the sight of an over-tired, dewy-eyed and considerably paler than was entirely normal blonde was not warning enough of Parker's fraughtness, then the bear hug she pulled the brunette into should have been. Another tactile act which caught the matriarch of the team off guard ever-so slightly. The tears were another complete surprise and Sophie glanced past her neck as she held the sobbing girl conveying her concern to Nate as he passed by the pair to check on Eliot.

Following a trail of water patches they quickly found the master bedroom where their friend lay peacefully. Habits Nate learned during his time as a parent were never far from resurfacing he noted as he found his own hand upon the younger man's forehead, testing his fever. It was worthy of note just how much care and attention Parker had taken with her charge. The hitter's mane of hair was towel dried and wrapped in a fresh drier towel, resting easy on a pile of carefully arranged pillows and a plump duvet was pulled up under his chin to keep each and every available ounce of heat surrounding his body. Nate was sure that if the southerner had been remotely conscious he would have objected at the fuss being made over him. Considering Parker was usually poking her fingers into his bruises, she had certainly taken her role of nursemaid extremely seriously and looked after him exceptionally well. A small smile came to his face as he thought of the team tough-guys take on this once he was back to full health, though Nate would settle for merely conscious right now. He would happily contend with the growling hitter's complaints when the time came. This silence was deafening.

Hardison was finding it hard to see his friend, brother practically, who usually made standing still look threatening, instead he looked defeated. This time it was by his own mind and no one had the first clue how to fix that side of things. "Damn if he don't look paler than Parker."cringing at his own statement, _it had sounded better in his head_, he was grateful to notice that this time Nate wasn't going to disagree with his statement.

Voices behind them signalled the arrival of the ladies. A strange version of Parker began to almost brief the team as to what had gone on since she last saw them, including Eliot's phonecall to her, leaving out his exact wording, though she did explain enough for them to comprehend he had not sounded entirely 'right' when he called early hours of that morning. When she arrived at 5 am Eliot had been lucid (or awake and relatively normal sounding, which is how she worded it.) She had been wide awake after the almost two-hour drive, which she managed in just over ninety-minutes, so had stayed up while her host had clearly needed a little more shut eye, again most unusual.

Nate noticed how different the thief herself appeared, there was the obvious lack of rest and considerable concern over her team-mate. However there was something else that the mastermind just could not put his finger upon, perhaps Sophie had noticed and he could broach the subject with her later. Parker seemed to be in complete control, which was hardly new as the lady was at the pinnacle of of her profession, nursing sick friends was not her chosen career and before poking at Eliot's bruises hardly counted as such. As Nate observed, the younger woman sat next to her motionless charge while he lay in his bed, leaning gingerly towards him she placed her left hand once more upon his brow, physically inspecting the hitter's temperature. A relatively simple task, one might think though there was almost an intimacy between these two, both connected inextricably by their selflessness, honour and pride of their chosen roles. Feeling the team leader's eyes upon her, Parker hoped she was doing this right as she couldn't draw on the personal experiences which one usually would, given that she never once recalled a foster-mom looking after her this way. Feeling out of her depth and once again unsure, she withdrew her hand and turned back to her friends who remained by the entrance to the master bedroom.

"He's a little warmer again," Parker whispered to the team, "Nowhere near the temperature he was after I found him late last night, though it might be on the rise again I think." Large blue eyes, red-rimmed from sobbing looked up at Nate specifically, "Do you have any idea when this friend might turn up?"

"I'll call Vance back now and see where they're at." Nate was grateful for the distraction, Parker was trying hard to keep hold of her emotions because in reality she was clearly deeply affected by the hitter's sickness and it was a look he was not used to upon her innocent and youthful face. Nor one which he would choose to bear witness to again. Murmuring about feeling old he moved into the farmhouse hall and pulled out his cell.

"I take it you're there Ford," Michael Vance surmised. "Flynn was already on a job. I've picked up some things he suggested to get started and I'll be with you in less than an hour."

"His temperature is down for now, though how long we'll be able to keep it down is another matter entirely." Nate confessed, cursing himself for never taking more interest in Eliot when he offered to share some of his advanced first aid skills. Surprised, though not shocked to hear that he was not in Washington where he thought he would have been and was on his way to the Pisgah State Park.

"Try to keep him hydrated too," Vance paused before continuing, his voice deeper and infinitely more serious, "has he regained consciousness yet?"

"No." Nate simply stated.

"Can one of you put in a line, it may be that you have to give him fluids intravenously."

"We can manage that. I take it you've been here before, any idea where his supplies are kept?" Nate decided to put Vance's knowledge of the safe house to good use.

Returning to Spencer's room armed with supplies from a closet in the hall, Nate went directly into the en-suite and began opening cupboards until he found all the items they would need.

"Parker, how long has he been out now?" Speaking softly wasn't really his thing but the youngest member of Leverage Consulting was already spooked enough and did not want to see those tears make a reappearance, for her sake more so than his own.

Looking at her phone for an idea of the time Parker replied thoughtfully, "It's five hours since I first called you and he was conscious then for a few minutes, until I realised he was talking crazy!"

Raising an eyebrow at her last statement, he would remind her of that when she was back to her own peculiar ways in time, instead remaining somewhat serious he continued. "We've really got to get some fluids into him, he's been sweating out most of them and this saline drip will help much quicker as he's... uncon...sleeping still."

Nate really did not want to have to ask this next question but it had been way too long since he had helped anyone in this way. "Parker, has Eliot ever shown you how to put in an IV needle port?"

Rather than risk answering verbally the blonde nodded her drooped head and when she finally looked up with fresher resolve on her face. "I can do it Nate."

"Would you like some help darling?" Offered the British Grifter, knowing that she would never be able to inject anyone, let alone someone so close and this was the only way she could help now.

"It can be awful bloody and I don't think you'd like it Sophie, thanks all the same." Turning back to Nate, "Would you stay," grateful for her offer Parker knew the British lady was trying to be kind, though this had the possibility of getting a lot messier before it got better and was no place for the English Rose.

Nate understood Parker enough to know that she would not want any audience and turned back to Sophie and Alec, who had yet to speak, he suggested, "There's bound to be coffee in the kitchen, would you make a pot please."

"Did you eat yet?" Alec asked Parker, concern clearly written on his face. Deeply concerned at the state they had found both their friends in, Parker's pale face and puffy eyes were enough to want him to sweep her up in his arms but somehow it felt like the wrong time and place for that. The wrong time and place for them.

When she failed to answer, Alec commented, "I'll take that as a big fat no mama?" trying to bring some needed levity to this tense situation. "S'no good being nurse maid and neglecting yourself atta same time."

"Actually that's not a bad idea, I could eat too Alec." _and you two could do with being busy anywhere but here right now_ he thought to himself before continuing. "I'm sure you'll conjure up something delicious between the two of you, we all left before eating."

Reading the extra meaning for their task Sophie readily agreed and quickly squeezed Parker's hand to remind her that she had her family with her now, she was rewarded by a wan smile in return, the younger girl moved forward to begin ministrations on the all-too-still form of their friend. Spreading the supplies out on the bed, Nate asked, "What can I get you first Doctor Parker?" receiving the tiny smile he had hoped for as reward.

_-LEVERAGE-_

Michael Vance had never been a man who made friends easily, it had always somehow gotten in the way of the important, not to mention almost entirely highly sensitive, work that he carried out. It was as much of a shock to him that he and Eliot Spencer, of all people, had remained in touch despite their very differing roles in this new world order. Somehow the kid just got to him, always had, been more like a brother than any of his siblings had ever been and when the chips were down there had rarely been anyone else that Vance would prefer backing him up than Eliot Bloody Spencer, and that was why he was heading down some dusty track towards the old homestead in the middle of Shitsville Massachusetts; oddly it was just how they both seemed to like it.

Though he was definitely making Spencer pay for valeting this car after this!

Knocking upon the front door of the Leverage Consulting Weekend Retreat, he was more than pleasantly surprised when the beautiful British woman answered the door. Michael was only human after all and even though he knew Sophie was already fated to become Nate's lady, he hoped that the former Insurance Agent knew what to do with such a fine woman, and that Spencer had already warned him off, knowing what a smooth dog he could be.

"Hello Sophie," Vance smiled slightly as he greeted the delightful Miss Deveraux. "Didn't expect to be seeing you again so soon." he continued as he walked in through the open door. Nodding his head across to the young hacker, "Howdy man," raising from his seat Alec Hardison shook the Agent's hand, "he's through here." indicating the way to the Master Bedroom.

Lifting the duffel higher on his shoulder he headed through to see what state his friend had managed to get himself in this time.

The room was silent, tension was plain and clearly the two men had interrupted a father/daughter chat of sorts, as Nate was holding the insane blonde close to his chest and smoothing the side of her arm with his free hand.

"Thank you for coming." Nate spoke although he refrained from letting Parker go just yet, despite her attempting to pull away from the fatherly hug, such like that she had seriously missed out on while she was growing up. Reaching toward the newcomer Nate extended his hand, which the former soldier shook; also permitting Parker to escape from the much-needed embrace into the en-suite to wash her face.

"Jesus Spencer, you don't do things by half kid, do you?" Vance noted on casting a careful eye across his former young charge. Unpacking his bag when Sophie appeared with coffee and juice for them all, she noticed a very different air about the room. Looking around she noticed the absence of her younger friend. Raising an eye to Nate, who in turn replied with a nod towards the en-suite. Question asked and answered without so much as a sound; the synergy these pair shared was unbelievable.

Their attention moved back to their visitor who had began an examination of their mutual friend, Michael Vance had a similar background as Eliot and was also an experienced Field Medic, though he suspected they would need a virologist at some point or other, KC would do just fine for the time being. _There was no way that Spencer will go to a hospital voluntarily_ he thought, they might just have to double team him on it this time.

"How long has his temp been up this high?" continuing his examination Michael Vance asked the room in general. When Parker answered from the main doorway, holding a bowl of cereal, no one really questioned how she had managed to get from the en-suite around to the kitchen and back, after all this WAS Parker they were talking about.

"Almost five hours now...that I know of." she offered, "He seemed fine when I got here, then..." through glazed eyes Parker took a deep breath and carried on summarising Eliot's condition to his friend.

"This is a lot like what happened last time, I'm going to add another IV, this one with Meflaquine which should act as a counter agent to the Malarial bodies in his system." Preparing several bags of fluids in to order while he spoke, "Eliot got hit bad with this originally in Myanmar during his spell in Insein, no shocks that it went unchecked until...well, until he got out." Realising his inner monologue was littered with information that perhaps Spencer had spared the rest of his team. Risking a glance around the room he discovered he had their full attention. _Time for a subject change_ Vance gulped, _perhaps it would be best that the hitter stayed asleep a little while longer so they forget what I've let slip._

"You did a great job with him Parker, he'll be grateful it was such a good friend looking out for him today." Michael did not know the young thief all that well, nor did he offer platitudes just for the sake of it, however the young thief really looked like she could do with some good news.

Nodding in appreciation to Vance for his compliment Parker just wanted to escape. She had lost out on having a real family years ago and for some reason the idea of losing Eliot had her freaking out inside, no matter how calm she may have looked on the surface. She was paddling hard to keep her inner freaking out from making a sudden if not awkward appearance! Just as she pondered leaving the now crowded room briefly she noticed that something wasn't quite right with their patient. Not only was his breathing different, dare she say it but it sounded quite distinctive just before he went into nightmare mode. His face was glistening lightly with a sheen of perspiration and to top it all off his head started to move before her very eyes.

Eliot Spencer was about to need a little more help from his Florence Nightingale so it seemed.

**Finally, I'm not overly happy with this chapter as I've had to reconstruct it from notes – I managed to lose it on the computer! No idea how that even happened.**

**I hope that you all enjoy a safe, joyous and peaceful Christmas with your families and friends. Reviews will help to get the final two chapters up much quicker...**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Howdy Folks, Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, and for kindly sticking with this tiresome tale. I am really grateful for your continued patience throughout this ordeal.**

**I may have failed to warn you significantly sufficiently about the graphic nature of these nightmares of Eliot's, if I have offended or upset anyone I apologise wholeheartedly. I do not understand the system used on this site and did not take the time to ask the question. It only occurred to me as I wrote this forthcoming chapter. Talk to me if anyone has any direction please?**

**I have neglected to remind you continually that I do not own any of these characters (aside from Flynn the Medic, a nod to an old friend) they all sadly belong to Dean Devlin, John Rogers and Chris 'Pitchfork' Downey. ALL mistakes and errors are mine – I have not used a Beta at all, nor would even know how one would got about finding a Beta if the need arose. Mistakes are therefore, unreservedly, all my very own.**

**It might also be obvious to the trained eye, that I am not a writer by trade, far from it. I write using my own experiences and am thus a little haphazzard about these things. As in I rarely write the whole story before diving in head first. I also had never heard of a story board prior to this Christmas (yes, last week folks!) when I received a copy of Fiction Writing for Dummies from my dear friend….**

**I promise that my next fiction will hopefully be much better prepared and executed. Speaking of which….on with the show. Part II of the finale, later tonight – it's being read through by my cats as we speak, they're dreadful critics!**

Confined once again deep in the murky recess of his own mind Spencer began to tremble, his skin cold and clammy, his head began to thrash about across his comfortable pillow. Sophie first commented on the hard goose bumps that covered his toned arms, thus encouraged closer inspection by the others. It could also be said that his short fair arm-hair stood on end, as though stood to attention on the finest of Military parades.

Parker took a deep breath and moved straight forward into position so she could talk to the poorly hitter. Paying no attention whatsoever to either leader stood by Eliot's bed, other than to note the odd look they both shared; something akin to compassion. It was clear to her that everyone in that room was there because they cared for the southerner.

"Shush….Eliot, you're safe," Parker caressed his upper arm while simultaneously sweeping back his sweaty hair from his face. "Eliot, wake up," She pleaded, quietly, "please." _When was this nightmare going to end and Eliot just wake up?_

"I'm upping the Meflaquinne," Michael Vance announced to the room as he finished fiddling with his cellphone. He'd obviously texted his Medic friend and although having Flynn in reach over the phone had been incredibly useful, alongside his own limited abilities, they were fast approaching a stage where Spencer really needed to be in hospital. _Not looking forward to broaching that subject with the team_ Vance thought.

While Parker tended to Eliot, talking gently and trying to reassure him, that he was safe, he was surrounded by people who cared for him and finally that he was safe at home. Sophie continually prepared cool, damp flannels which both ladies used to dampen the burning skin along Eliot's face and neck, finally placing one upon his forehead. They could only hope this would help to keep him calm and more importantly, cool. Noticing the sweat beads forming faster, Parker reached for the thermometer and once again placed it under the hitter's armpit.

After only a moment, "His temp is back up to 104," Parker announced to the room, though aiming it at the mastermind in hope he'd come up with a plan. Afterall, he would always come up with a plan. _Wouldn't he?_ Wide tear stained eyes glanced up to face Nate with repeated hope.

Gazing across at Vance, Nate was about to ask what was left in the bag of tricks which might deal with this stage, particularly at their medical triage level, when the Agent produced his cell phone and stepping out of the room he placed a call, presumably once more to their trusted medic. Seemingly they were now communicating without physically speaking or more than likely the Colonel was equally as worried about their young charge as he found himself. If Nate had to guess right at that minute, he would opt for pure fear at Spencer's state. Mere seconds later Hardison, who Nate had failed to even notice depart, reappeared arned with a couple of ice packs which he swiftly dropped upon the bed.

"Found these in his store cupboard, man it's like a walk-in pharmacy!" passing them across to the ladies near the head of the bed, "these ones activate by snapping them. With any luck they'll stop his brain from boiling."

"Good thinking Alec," Nate slapped the youngster on his back, proud of him for keeping a relatively cool head when the rest of them were starting to run low on machinations.

"Right you'll all have to excuse us for a few minutes, I need a moment or two alone with our friend." Colonel Vance used his business tone on the remaining team members of Leverage Consulting as he swept back into the room.

Sophie stepped up, eyes straight to Nate who nodded in agreement. She stepped around the bed to usher Parker slowly out through the door, all the while casting furtive glances between each other. It grated both Leverage men to be ejected from the room, however they both deferred to Vance when it came to triage and undoubtedly he had his reasons for it, especially given how private a man Eliot Spencer was; it was also becoming apparent to Nate that it was increasingly likely that Vance knew more than he was letting on.

- LEVERAGE –

Finally alone with the former soldier, Vance stepped forward to try rouse him from his heavy slumber, without great effect. Usually Spencer would come up fighting, rallying some war cry while his fists flew in all directions, however it was not the case this day. Instead he settled for taking vitals from pulses on varying parts of Spencer's now completely uncovered body and capitulating them to the medic who paced equally at the other end of the call. When Spencer failed Vance's simple hydration test straight off the bat, despite a saline IV in place, Vance opened the flow completely and squeezed the bag hanging over his friend's head from the wall lamp. "Damn you and your God-damned fear of doctors Spencer." The man did not mean the bite with which he spoke, it was born of frustration at the current situation over any anger towards the younger man. He understood why Spencer did what he did and even why he did it to a certain extent, but _would the man really prefer to die alone than talk to a bloody doctor?_

"Flynn you'd better be sure about this," Vance spoke once more into the speaker phone. "This is gonna hurt him and unless you tell me it's the only way, then I am not going to risk Spencer coming to and kicking my ass." While he spoke with the absentee medic about the necessity of this injection into the muscles at the base of their friend's neck, Vance knew with some certainty that the injection was indeed necessary as the medic was accomplished in many differing fields of tropical medicines – after all Michael Vance only worked with the best. Consequently he began to mix the two medications into one hypdermic syringe.

At the opposite end of the phone call was an equally concerned friend who was trying to separate conflicting emotions, this was a drastic measure to take with their friend, however without this specific course of action, even an ambulance would fail to reach Spencer's hideout in time to prevent him falling into a deathly and complicated coma.

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if it weren't absolutely necessary, last time that son-of-a-bitch contracted Malaria it was bad, his lungs are severly compromised already Mikey, last time," _Christ he needed to get it back together in his mind but could barely keep from accessing memories from the previous time he'd treated Spencer for a relapse in his Malaria. "_Last time he was in a field hospital, surrounded by machinery that could help keep his stubborn ass alive and we almost failed at that." Flynn knew both Spencer and Vance well enough and had occasionally even accompanied them on their little soujourns out of the Countriy on missions to do whatever super secret stuff and nonsense they got up to. Usually, he went along to keep the pair of them from falling apart!

"Listen Mikey, the last time his temp got that high with the seizures you've told me that are already happening, he ended up in a frickin' coma. After that there's only Convulsions left before his nervous system starts to fry. Now, d'you think you can do this?"

"I can do it," confident he would be able to help because he knew that if the roles were reversed Spencer _would_ be able to do it for him, "To confirm, I need 100cc Artesunate mixed with 50cc Meflaquinne straight into the muscle at the base of his skull?" he asked then finished with "Call me back in twenty, will ya?" Vance cut the call without remorse and yelled for help to turn over the bulky hitter.

"Ford!"

Instantly the door flew open, Eliot would not have approved of his door being treated so violently, the speed was only possible due to the group of people waiting right on the other side, he had fully expected they would never move too far from their friends side.

"What's happening?" enquired the frazzled team leader. Michael Vance knew that look only too well and he ran legit guys, not a team of ex cons!

"We need to get him cooled down." Vance answered, "Though that's the easy part. Then we need him on his front and you're going to help me hold him still."

"What's in the needle?" Nate risked the question, even though he was sure that Eliot trusted these guys to have his back.

"Not sure you want to know, nor where it's going, just be warned he might try to move – and he really shouldn't." Vance looked almost nervous, obvious to Nate even though he did not even know the enigmatic man who stood before him.

With the others standing by the door slowly moving forward, they obviously heard the exchange between the two men as they entered the room fully.

"What can we do to help?" Hardison countred, hoping he would not have to do anything with the syringe but wanting to help all the same.

"Sure thing, run the bath again Blondey," Vance directed Parker with a tight smile, hoping the affectionate name would relax her somewhat. With a nod she turned immediately and left the room.

"Sophie we're going to need more towels, sheets, wet flannels and see if you can find any more of those ice packs or ice?" When she moved away to gather said items, the colonel explained the plan to two men remaining.

"First off we're going to give him another dunk in the bath, get this temp down a bit."

Moving Eliot Spencer was a great deal easier between the three men, using a tightly rolled-at-the-sides sheet, stretcher like to move him. _Christ knows how Parker did this by herself earlier_ Hardison pondered, the muscle-man was just that, solid bloody muscle.

Thirty minutes later and a considerably cooler Eliot Spencer was laid back on his bed, this latest dunk had diminished his temperature to a somewhat more satisfactory 102 degrees. While he retained a harsh fever at this rate he was less likely to continue seizing as of course he did once more before entering the tub. A sight that was never easy to watch, rendering the entire team helpless at his side, no matter how tough you were, watching someone so close while they shook overwhelmingly, salivating excessively and occasionally even losing control of their other bodily functions, would render you powerless. Thankfully though they were spared on this particular occasion.

While getting him prepared for his bed and the injection they hoped would break the back of this nightmare, he had began to mumble and murmur again. Quick as a flash Parker had taken hold of his hand and in a most nurturing tone continued to speak to him as though she were simply explaining the trivialities of her day. It was only when Nate moved closer to help turn the hitter he realised she was explaing the exact floorplan and security systems she had bypassed in Paris when she had 'visited' the Louvre.

While settling the muscular southerner on his front, Spencer had begun to get agitated, clearly sensing the disruption even in his slumber. Unsure of what he was even saying now, or the language he was mumbling, Parker had continued stroking his arm, squeezing his hand and generally placating the hitter in a manner Sophie had believed alien to the aloof thief. She found herself incredibly impressed by this latest aptitude and felt a warming in her heart for how adorable she found the idea of an effusive Parker and growling Eliot together.

With the ladies on either hand, the others positioned themselves to give Vance easiest access to Eliot's head. Nate readied himself to lean across the hitter's waist while Alec had plans to grab both feet and throw himself onto his lower legs if the need arose. At that precise moment, the usually composed CIA man would have opted to defuse an atomic bomb rather than preparing to stick a six-inch hypodermic into the base of his friend's skull. Gathering his own momentum, he was momentarily caught up by the conversation the thief was having with their friend, _was she really explaining how to bypass the security system in The Louvre_?

"Everyone set?" Vance requested of the room, murmors of accent were echoed and he proceeded to wipe Betadine upon his target mark. Parker had tied the hitter's thick mane of hair up out of the way in the bathhroom. Piercing the skin was always the hardest part of administering an injection, choosing the exact amount of pressure required was an art, hence why the medical profession trained for so long. Of course this is all a moot point if your patient refuses to lie still and Eliot Spencer chose that exact moment to actually began the transition from unconsciousness to heavy slumber.

_He felt warm, dry and oddly serene. Without even opening his eyes he continued to lay upon this comfortable bed, surrounded by a super comfy duvet. Sadly it was not to last long as before his very eyes the room was transformed into a cluster of bombed out buildings, dust and debris lay all around. There was an odour that offended his nose and the backing track of his day rapid small arms fire ….before the scene changed once again, this time to a place that was instantly recognisable, terror loomed and his breath felt icier with each breath he took. Frozen in an unconcealable fear Eliot Spencer found himself once more thrust back into a battle he'd long since lost._

_Charging forward firing furiously with his pistol, hitting wherever he could on the bodies of each mercenary soldier. Knocking a few down with physical force as he charged, bull headedly straight for the garrulous leader. Emptying his Glock he instead used it to whip the nearest thug with it's butt before tossing it headlong towards another. Dragging his M16 front and centre he shot off a rapid burst towards another group of soldiers gathered some 20 metres, he spotted the 'leader' sheltering behind several of his own team, using their allegiance to their cause to form a protective shield. Oddly enough they seemed more than willing to take the shots on his behalf. That was some way to command respect from your men!_

_Cold cocked from the rear Spencer vaguely recalled the sketchy details of his capture when he did finally awoke. They had told him it was days later, he'd been unconscious several times since his capture and although their English was even sketchier than his memory, something in the back of his mind told him that they weren't lying. Daylight changed nothing in Bosnia at that time, fires burned freely, rampaging any materiels that would ignite amongt the stone buildings. Those which did not burn were razed to the ground by mortar rounds, those buildings still fell and weary battle-worn mercenaries still fought and slaughtered their way through the villages as each was encountered. Seemingly nothing could stand in their way. Certainly nothing was going to change without serious intervention and with his own team unnacounted for, possibly wiped out, it seemed without point. The key to breaking this rampage was his mission, his team were charged with gathering the pertinent morcels of intelligence that would break this 'action' wide open. Those pieces of final Intel, which was thankfully ensconced safely in his head, would be worth nothing if he couldn't get news back to his superiors at the Pentagon._

_Constantly returning to this scene in his dreams was his punishment as he saw it. A punishment befitting a man who had failed humanity when it was leaping towards the last hurdle. As always he hoped this would be his final visit to this place in time, back where he stood alone against so many. Finally permitting him to relinquish the blame he felt, he risked opening his eyes to verify his current predicament. Dread seizing him as Spencer realised he was shackled to a wall in what appeared to be a cave, all stone walls and concave in nature. Damp soiled earth and dust beneath his feet and torn uniform, he looked at each wrist trying to test how much movement he might have between the chains that fettered him to the wall. With his left hand bloody and swollen numb, iron clasps locked across each wrist then attached to two foot of chain was what kept him from turning over his left shoulder too far. The right side was similarly constrained, though it remained less swollen from where he could inspect. Noticing his bruised and bloodied hands it would appear he had swung his way through the final men before his capture. At least he hoped so._

_Where were the rest of his team, scattered he hoped, ruthlessly outnumbered more likely. Surepticiously glancing around he failed to see another living soul, they couldn't all be dead or could they?_

_Angry sounds and the stench of rotting, infected flesh permiated his nostrils rousing him thankfully seconds before cold water pelted him from his right side. When he tried to turn a brutal hand grabbed his hair and forced his head backwards into the wall. Waking once more he found himself shackled to a chair, his hair wrenched in order to divert his glassy eyes at the leader he'd encountred previously. That was one face he would never forget, that bastard would pay, several lifetimes over if it were at all possible._

"_You will serve us to exchange for weapons Sgt Spencer, First Class ha ha ha," mocked the brutal Serbian in broken English, "Then we deliver the bodies of your dead men Mister Spencer." Pausing for more posturing bravado in front of the other mercenaries, Mladic the Serb laughed heartily at whatever face he had involunarily made. "I think US military will not be happy with you much for this, no? We would be shot in our Army for such poor protection of your own team." It was eerier than canned laughter in a house of mirrors and whatever this Mladic lacked in originality, he surely made up for in menacing. Sneering close to his now swollen face, the Serbian spat, "Perhaps we save them the bullet, dah?" Pistol drawn at his forehead Spencer raised his head to stare at his would be killer, praying to anyone who would listen, that he would make this right ten times over if they just spared him. The last thing he heard was the sound of a pistol firing._

_Yet he awoke again, this time standing in the middle of another cave. A boot slammed into the back of Eliot's knees forcing him to kneel while that Mladic bastard kept hold of his cropped hair. Not that he had much but he always kept it slightly longer on top and that was what was currently being yanked out from the roots. Clumps of hair were torn out and his shoulders forced backwards by the chains holding his wrists. Dribbling and sneering into his ear, Drako Mladic, as he introduced himself, insisted that Eliot know precisely what had befallen each and every one of his eight strong team. _

"_The last one cried for his whore of a mother. She will be no doubt glad that such weak boy has been sent to meet maker. For sure!" More laughter followed this and shoving Eliot's face away from his, he pulled out a knife before slicing up the back of the US battle dress which all soldiers wear, not caring if he caught skin while doing so. _

_Two other soldiers stepped forward, one to strip his shirts from his upper body and the other to hand a long paddle type instrument to the disturbed individual charged with his torture._

_Before he could put too much thought into what instrument of torture was coming his way, he was whacked with the paddle causing puncture wounds from the six rough tacks embedded in it, upon his stricken shoulder. Wriggling them to cause the most amount of pain and damage possible, Drako laughed as Eliot cursed and spat out blood from his bitten tongue rather than scream and give into this sick and twisted sadists little ritual._

_Realising that his toy would not give up quite so easily, Drako Mladic opted to use his knife instead to slice patterns into the American's torso. Some deeper than others he ensured maximum damage by criss crossing the slice wounds so they could not be easily stitched nor heal efficiently._

_After what seemed an eternity at the hands of his Serbian captor, Eliot felt himself go weak, colder all of a sudden, knowing that consciousness was failing, he tried to ask what Drako wanted before he passed out once more. _

"_Nothing Spencer, I don't want anything from you. That's the best part. I got you for fun." Spitting in his face with foul stenching breath Eliot finally realised that no one was alive to come for him, even if they had known where he might be._

_That's when the knife wounds stopped and the paddle returned, this time into his neck at the back. Try as he might, Eliot simply could not help the scream that escaped his lips._

"Wake up Eliot, wake up please," tears coursed freely down her face, while Eliot remained somewhere between sleep and consciousness, though eerily aware of the fragile sounding pleas because he began to mumble.

Vance emptied the final 10cc into Spencer's neck prior to removing the syringe. The hardened Agency man found himself somewhat shaken by events and mumbled a swift apology to the hitter as he helped the others turn him over. "I'm sorry Eliot, I didn't know all that had happened out there."

"S'ry...m'sorry, so sorry," he mumbled over and over, thrashing his head about on the tear-stained pillow. Deciding immediately that drastic action was going to be required in order to try calm the hitter down, Parker went closer, rather than the natural instinct of running in the opposite direction. While Nate, Hardison and Sophie backed up towards the door, assuming that Parker was following on, she instead did something that would have previously terrified her, with minimum of fuss Parker hushed their patient, making gentle contact with his arm initiallly while pushing back his hair from his fevered brow, finally pulling him closer to her and into a fierce hug.

**Happy New Year :p**

**Back shortly with the last piece…feel free to leave an interim review if you feel I deserve one x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Final Author's Note: Okay Folks, here we are, we've finally reached the end of Escaping the Past. I hope I've saved the best part for last…I do hope you'll tell me how I did? I have to warn you that this is the first time I've ever written anything remotely like this chapter. It is a hell of a lot harder than you guys make it look!**

**I want to wish you all a very Happy New Year and all the very best for 2014, let's hope this year brings wealth, good health and happiness to you all.**

**Of course there's going to be more, but it'll be handled in another story, which I will write before publishing on here. I also have the Holy Grail of information in my Dummies Guide, so one presumes I'll be penning literary master pieces by the end of next year… Right, I'll quit dreaming now! **

**Addendum AN: I've had to split it in two - horrendous electricity & computer failure during night means I'm only bringing you this part now and part II of the finale will be up later tonight. Sincere apologies...**

**Now, on with the finale….**

Bridging the seventy-two hours it took for Flynn's epic concoction of anti-malarial medication to kick in with good effect, calming Eliot's raging fever and rendering his weakened and stressed body fit for nothing but a deep sleep. By the time the mystery medic arrived at the safe house Vance was beginning to feel a little out of his depth and had never before been so grateful to see the hapless combat medic. Flynn stood a foot taller than Spencer, just as muscular, complete with Marine Corps standard issue hair cut. As Eliot would say, it's a very distinctive hair cut.

The team had helped where they could, taking turns at keeping Eliot company, monitoring his vitals and talking him through his night terrors. The screaming was something they would all be grateful might stop when the bacteria had ceased its rampage through the Texan's body. No one was prepared, except of course Parker, for the agitated state which accompanied the blood curdling screams. Eliot wasn't screaming for himself, they all understood that, well not initially, but after a crash course in Combatting PTSD they began to comprehend a little more about Battle Fatigue, Survivor's Guilt and all the fun of the fair they don't tell you about in the Recruiting Brochures.

Sophie had handled the situation with her usual grace and charm, knowing when to stay out-of-the-way and helping to corral Parker into resting and eating at various points during the marathon sleep-over. Nate carefully paced like an expectant father, he was visibly worried and a little fretful over just how one little mosquito bite many years before had caused this amount of torment upon the hitter's mind, body and soul. They were also beginning to understand why the younger man only slept for ninety minutes a day. Hardison was proactive, constantly with one eye on Eliot, half an eye on Parker watching Eliot and the other half was on whatever screen he was staring at. Extracting information from one site or another, briefing the team on expected outcomes, PTSD, Combat Stress etc. It was him who had come up with a crash course in surviving the weekend with what sounded like a deranged mental patient at times. They all would testify that Parker was the one person who held it together better than them all. Of course, it was also true that Parker was slightly more aware of these problems over the previous weeks, and therefore had time to get better acquainted with the situation. She also had garnered one stubborn protective streak over the hitter. Even Vance stepped back at more than one point in the proceedings to defer to her aid, her silencing of the cries, her dampening of the towels, placating of the hitter. Parker had grown in so many ways since joining the team but it was this weekend that even Hardison noticed just how much in common it appeared the hitter and thief actually had. He knew he'd lost her to the handsome southerner and while he wasn't over the moon about it, if he had to lose her to someone, it may as well be someone he actually likes and someone who would die rather than hurt her. Nate and Sophie even silently agreed upon their approval. All that was left was for Eliot Spencer to wake up and talk with his Florence Nightingale.

Hardison had talked with Sophie over those few days and had come to realise that he was never going to tie Parker into a relationship when she did not understand entirely how she felt for him. He knew they would always remain the best of friends and by the time he left he no longer felt any ill will towards the hitter, though he would find some petty way to ensure Eliot knew how he felt about him 'always getting the girl'.

Deciding more and more across the course of those testing days that Parker and Eliot needed some time alone to talk and to discuss, well numerous things. The team began to gather their things when the hitter's vital signs picked up significantly. Vance and Flynn would remain for a further 12 hours to ensure Parker wasn't left with any lingering problems – and for Flynn to confirm that he hadn't actually boiled any part of Spencer's brain during the 'concoction' stage.

- Leverage -

The night after everyone had gone their separate ways leaving Parker to take care of the southerner until he was up for relocation back to Boston. The team had agreed there would be no jobs for the next two weeks, ensuring he was back to full strength prior to meeting with any prospective clients. However the thief was to keep in touch with them with regular updates. Especially after the two Agents had left.

Finally, surfacing on a number of occasions Eliot Spencer found himself utterly confused at the sheer number of people who were currently within the confines of his secret hidey hole. He was aware that Vance knew of the place, having even been here once before. Flynn had never been nor did he know of the place, before. He promised to take it to the grave and after explaining a few details of important after care to Parker – not to Eliot himself he noted – the serving soldier took his leave.

Vance was last to go and after a few minutes alone with Spencer where he advised the younger man that it turned out Parker wasn't as crazy as he first thought and that he was grateful for another top quality weekend away in the Country.

"Don't you go getting up now youngster." Michael Vance joked as he was escorted out of the farmhouse bedroom by Parker.

"Bite me." Rasped Spencer, throat dry and raw from days of oral fluid deprivation. Something Parker was to rectify over the next few days.

"Listen, I know he can be a handful at times, if he gets too much you just call me Blondey and I'll come back to sort him out." Vance turned seriously to the young lady as he was leaving. "Seriously Parker, I know I was hard on you when we first met, but I get why Spencer likes having you around." Looking back up the hall towards the room where the former soldier lay, "He's not so bad once you get past all those walls and I know how capable you are Parker, you might even just make it." With a wink he was gone and they were finally alone.

Extremely weak and tired Eliot Spencer could not face lifting his head from the freshly changed bedding. He was comfortable and recovering in the comfort of his own place for a change. It made such a nice change to have this place to fall back on. Though now the entire team had been here, so he was to understand, perhaps it was time to move. Even thinking taxed his over fuzzy brain and sleep was about the only thing he could cope with currently.

Watching from the door initially Parker wondered what would change between them now they were alone. Would things change or would they just carry on as normal. Perhaps she could get past these walls that they put up to defend each other from personal attack. Sadly, those walls also kept out love, friendship and more often than not once in a lifetime chances for them to be happy and content with their lives.

Eliot still found himself waking in the middle of the night and on one such occasion he lay frozen in place, his throat raw from screaming and his mind full of the nightmarish scenes that filled his head so many nights previously too. His breath felt ice cold as it permeated his chest, he had to get this under control and finally calming down his own breathing he managed to control himself enough to move away from the pillow.

_Wait, that's no pillow, it's an…_"Arm!" _What had he done, had he fought in his 'dream state', had he hurt whoever shared his bed? Where had he…nope, shit it was…_"Parker!" hurling himself as far away from the offending body part as he possible could as he shouted her name, in his suitably raspy voice. His eyes were slightly open but no where near at full capacity just yet. So as he pulled away from Parker, he scrutinized her body to check for any damage with his handy-work. _Way to go and damage the whole team Spencer_ he silently berated himself, _go and ruin the only family that have been interested in you since you came home from that tour of duty._His mind continued to plague his thoughts.

Almost afraid to look directly at her he continued his litany of apologies, mumbled continually until his friend finally spoke.

"Eliot, are you alright?" Parker enquired when she felt the staccato movements after the screaming had subsided. She had taken to laying along side her friend on his spacious bed, rather than try to sit and keep watch all night on the chair.

Her tone was off, she sounded scared. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

He hated that he had caused such pain upon her beautiful face.

"I'm fine, I was worried for you." Parker dried her tear stained face, hoping to calm down the twitchy hitter.

"What…. I don't understand." Reaching his hand across to touch her, hoping that she wasn't injured or hiding some wound he'd caused. "You're upset though Parker, I never meant to upset you darlin'."

"I was only a little upset because I was worried about you silly." She nervously chuckled through her tears. Some were from the utter relief of him holding a lucid conversation. Having thought she would never hear his voice again suddenly filled Parker with the fear of dread.

Looking at her closer, less of a casual inspection and more like an examination. Reaching out with his right arm Eliot touched hands with his blonde friend, holding her hand initially became more intimate when they inter-twined their fingers. Pulling her closer he laid her head over his heart and when he had hushed her into a calmer state and both their heart rates were back to a somewhat normal pace, Eliot let her go. He raised himself up on one arm, announcing he needed the bathroom.

When she heard the water run, Parker figured they had lost their chance to connect, as the line in the movie went. When the newly relieved man had returned he was armed with a warm flannel, which he offered towards Parker's face.

"Let me help Parker, let me...please. I'm so sorry," he said as he wiped across her face with the warm flannel, his other hand holding her cheek and wiping away large tear drops with his thumb. Slowly caressing her face was not something he had imagined doing any-time before yet tonight it seemed completely natural. Switching to the towel he dried her face, keeping his other hand on her cheek throughout.

"Shush now Parker, there we go, all done." Suprising the skittish girl when he pulled her back into his arms Eliot gently squeezed to hold her close and protect her. Always wanting to protect her from the harshness of her own world, he'd never thought he'd be protecting her from his own nightmares.

Finally the sniffing came to an end and a small diminutive voice piped up to ask if Eliot was actually okay?

"Yes, I am now darlin'." He smiled and holding the thief's face in both hands to ensure she got the message. "I'm so sorry that I caused all those tears, I never meant to hurt you Parker. You've got to believe me."

"Never-mind me, I'm okay now," the tears were once again back, this time they were definitely happy tears, though it was hard to differentiate to be entirely honest. "I was so worried about you. I could hear you screaming and I couldn't get you to wake up. Then the last scream was...Eliot it was blood curdling and I was so scared for you."

"It's okay, it's all over. I'm fine," noticing how she raised a quizzical eyebrow at his statement, he retracted and instead opted for, "I'm okay and slowly getting better."

He was at a loss as to what he could say to convey how guilty he felt, pulling her back into his arms somehow seemed like the perfect way to convey how sorry he felt. However he didn't know how far he was overstepping the mark.

"Parker, as God is my witness, I would never wish to be the cause of any pain for you." Hateful guilt ate away at him for placing such pain upon her pretty face, he would prefer to have never even exposed her to these nightmares and terrors he'd been having.

"Eliot, tell me about your nightmares." ...understanding that the private hitter would no more wish to shoe shop with Sophie than vent his feelings in front of any of them. Eliot felt he had dealt with it all before he left the army, so still didn't know why it reared its ugly head again now.

Shaking his head physically indicating that he didn't want to talk, Parker looked up from his arms and pleaded with him to let her in. "Eliot, you said on that mountain that we were alike because we did what had to be done. I'm not some frail little child who would run away." Adamant that she would get through to the handsome man. "I want to know how to help you and if that means you have to tell me about your nightmares, then so be it." Looking up into his eyes, she risked reaching out a hand to carefully place upon his face. He immediately leaned into its warmth. "Trust me, please?" she asked, voice lower and distinctly gravelly.

"I do trust you Parker, it ain't about that." His last words trailed off at an almost squeak, pausing to sip some water from his bedside, after he cleared his throat he continued trying to explain. "It just happened so long ago an' the details ain't all that pleasant." Pontificating wildly, he continued to stutter in such unheard of ways til he finally said with more conviction. "It was war an' that can be hell on earth at times. Please don't worry 'bout this stuff darlin', you've already helped me so much, just being here." Realising the depth of her devotion when Vance had briefly explained how much she had done to help keep him grounded while he was delusional all week. He thought he knew, but at that moment, he didn't think it was possible to physically crave another person with quite such vigor. Reaching across he brushed her hair away from her face, soothing her just with his touch, he felt her relax in his arms. He truly could not understand where these feelings had come from but they were intense and overwhelming all at the same time.

- Leverage -

Looking down into her eyes, he moved closer keeping eye contact, watching for any sign that he was making a wrong move. Instead all he saw was unconditional and genuine understanding. Framing her face with both of his hands, caressing his thumb across her right cheek, moving back across to her hair, this time to bury his hand deep within her luscious blonde hair behind her right ear.

Those eyes were so big, so open, so full of innocence yet he knew she was scarred with her own demons deep with her very being. His left thumb moved down to caress her rosy pink lips, just one stroke across them, enough to entice her tongue out, moistening her lips before withdrawing back into her mouth. Close enough to feel her breath on his face the cowboy whispered to her, breathlessly.

"Can I kiss you?"

Breathing him in with every fibre of her body, Parker couldn't find her voice when the question came, instead she merely nodded her assent and waited for his lips to join hers and after what seemed an eternity of waiting they arrived, gentle at first, gliding across her own mouth yet barely touching her. He placed several gentle kisses across her lips, sliding his hands into her hair on both sides, he tilted her face and looked back into her eyes for permission to take this kiss further? Searching her eyes, he saw her vulnerability and though he wished to do entirely ungentlemanly things to her body in time and with permission, though he would always protect her first and foremost.

Pausing he pulled back. "I'm sorry Parker, I shouldn't have done that. Forgive me?"

Holding her closer to his chest, Eliot wrapped his arms around the young lady's back. Hoping that however she reacted wouldn't involve tears, he couldn't see her crying anymore, slowly he stroked her back with his hands, soothingly.

Gently but sternly, Parker refused his apology. "No Eliot, I won't forgive you for feeling." Taking a deep breath she continued with renewed force. "Those same feelings that I've been feeling too." Making sure she had his full attention Parker spoke confidently, "I have waited so long for you to look at me as a woman instead of a thief or just a friend." In for a penny, in for a pound, she had been brave enough to tell him how she felt. Now she just had to make sure the stubborn hitter had been listening to what she had to say. "Eliot, what if I don't want you to be sorry, What if I want you to kiss me?"

"I haven't been able to get you out of my mind for months now, you're the first person I think of every morning when I wake and the last thing I think of before I go to sleep at night. I want you to kiss me, I want you to want me...please Eliot, don't push me away now."

Not wanting to disappoint the beautiful woman who lay in front of him, Eliot slowly lifted his hand to her face, pushing that persistent hair back off her porcelain skin and tucking it behind her ear. Looking directly into her eyes, he spoke so quietly that anyone other than the pair entwined on the bed, no one would have heard a word.

"Are you sure Parker, this will change things and once ... well once the genie is out of the bottle, she ain't gettin' back in there." He smiled and for the first time in days and it actually reached his eyes causing them to glisten in the light.

"You are incredibly beautiful Parker, and I'll have you know I've always known you are all woman darlin'." It was an easy confession, given that he always thought Parker to be a naturally beautiful woman.

Parker bit her bottom lip and fervently hoped that he would kiss her before she finally died of exasperation. _Ever the gentleman Eliot Spencer_, she thought, _now was not the time nor the place for him to remember his manners!_

"I am sure Eliot," she replied, "more than anything else in the world, I'm sure about this."

Reaching forward and kissing her lips was such a sweet sensation. So soft, thin and yet full with a perfect pout. When his lips touched hers they caused a spark of intensity in them both, soon hands were embedded deep within each other's hair. Mouths open and tongues engaged in a battle for space within the warm, moist areas, the pair concentrated on tasting each and every millimetre of each other.

Eliot honestly didn't understand where these feelings had came from, before tonight he hadn't even considered the beautiful blonde in this way, yet all of a sudden it all made perfect sense. Despite appearing from nowhere – seemingly his subconscious had been giving it considerable thought for a while now and he was somewhat caught off guard by their incredible intensity.

Moving to lean down on the bed caused their mouths to part momentarily, and Parker was not beyond letting her protest be known at this disruption to their kiss. Groaning rather than moaning her words rumbled from deep within her and Eliot couldn't help but chuckle at the almost-growl emanating from her.

Their amusement was once more interrupted by a ringing telephone which emanated from within Parker's pocket. While it was the last thing they expected to bother their intimate moment, after such a lengthy period of worry from all the team members it meant that despite how loathed they were to answer it, they could hardly ignore the call.

"Dammit Hardison!" growled Eliot.

**Part II to follow very shortly...**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers who have followed this story throughout, even during my own personal hiatus. I was touched by how many of you took the time to contact me personally about the loss of my Mother and offer prayers and kind words of reassurance. I've never met a group of people like this Leverage Family, and Kaniacs, people so free to offer their support to a complete stranger. I was utterly flabbergasted by your kindness and patience.**

**Important story stuff: I don't own anything to do with the show, just borrowing them. I should have told you in the previous chapters that while I was playing a little fast and loose with the fast cure for Recurrent Malaria – it is something that the scientists are working upon. The reality of the disease is harsh, especially on the young or elderly. I worked with a guy who had it. Contracted it first in 1969 and even in 2001 he fought a relapse. It also caused an onset of PTSD in another military colleague, the fever and delusions brought on by the Malaria triggered horrendous nightmares, night terrors and even once his body was relieved of the maladie, it took months for his mind to return to its usual state. All of these details bring me nicely to the next story I have planned, involving further treatment of Eliot's night terrors along with both professional and personal help to deal with his PTSD.**

*** * THIS CHAPTER HAS SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE - APOLOGIES IF THE RATING IS INCORRECT * ***

**Before I send you all to sleep, here's the final chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Finale Part II**

It was entirely understandable to them that the remaining members of Leverage Associates who had returned to Boston, had wanted to check in with the occupants of the Farmhouse and hear first-hand just how Eliot was recovering and frankly neither Eliot or Parker could hardly blame their friends for that; no matter how crappy their timing! No matter how briefly they had contemplated ignoring the call, just for a few more minutes.

Sophie and Nate joined Alec Hardison on the conference call, they had all tried to be as patient as possible with their friends, though hesitant about leaving the beautiful surroundings of the PasghaNational State Park before Eliot was entirely fixed it was not how the father in Nate would have preferred this. As it turned out this occasion was not so simple, evidently Eliot wanted some time alone to lick his wounds, and while Parker would be there, it was quite clear that he enjoyed her company more and more these days.

The phone call allowed them to hear that Eliot was on the mend and heading back to his monosyllabic ways, though Sophie would have preferred he stayed chatty and open, it was unlikely to be happening any day soon. No matter how brief their conversation it had eased their minds regarding his recovery.

Sitting back around the dining table in Nate's apartment had reminded them all of the last time they had been there, the whole team had gathered after a tiring few days constantly working.

Nate had known the whole team were beyond shattered yet he overlooked it and was entirely focused on the job at hand. He discounted that days napping from the hitter while on duty, when he should have heard it as a loud sounding claxon. It was so unlike the former soldier and simply would never do that and obviously it was necessary for the man to sleep at some point during the day or night, it became clear after Parker's confession that so much more had been happening to affect the younger man. Nate's remorse was at his failure to read the facts before him - he clearly should have been paying closer attention.

Pondering back to that night when Parker had confessed her former nocturnal activities, Sophie marvelled at where the previous seven days had gone? Unbelievably it had been just over a week since the team had together all attempted dinner in Nate's apartment, an ill-fated Lasagne before Eliot had left abruptly unknowing that the next time they would see the hitter would be when they rae t It was the last time they had heard him speak prior to the phone call they just finished. Hearing him shout out in his sleep throughout the week prior made him think back to the week before when from this very table, he disappeared from the scene towards his trusty computer area.

A whole week he'd watched while the girl he loved fawned over another man, a man he considered his own brother. Feeling guilty at some of the unsavoury thoughts he had though while at the Farmhouse, watching while his friend struggled to breathe or the time spent during the nightshift trying to calm him when he'd woken in sheer terror during another one of his epic nightmares. Parker had refused to leave his side. Most nights she even lay on the other side of the hitter's bed to ensure she was close by to soothe whatever plagued him during his nightmares. All the others had taken shifts to ensure that no one was left alone to deal with the trained killer and his occasional confusion over who they were and what they were doing in his house, especially when he first woke up! Eliot Spencer was not a man who you might consider conversational in fact Alec had heard him speak more during one of his nightmares this week, than he had in over a week of awake/working time. Shaking his head at his thoughts of the call they had just taken around the dining table, Alec considered how nice it had been to hear his brother's voice just now on the phone. Talking with the three remaining members of Leverage Associates while he and Parker remained at the Farmhouse, the entire gang taking at least a fortnight off from their endeavours, they had all shared a joke, even Eliot had laughed which was a reassuring sound to his ears. Parker was happy and while his heart was wounded, it wasn't broken and he would get past this. It was just good, much to their mutual surprise, to talk and laugh over some innocuous joke Hardison had made, just to listen as Eliot spoke after several days of tormented silence was a great improvement. Eliot had tried to reassure them he was _most definitely on the mend_ and they had _no need to worry about him_. After all, it was them _who had left him with a very competent nurse of his own_!

His comments, no matter how innocent caused a smile to form upoSophie's face. It quickly spread to Nate's usually serious face and finally Hardison was even smiling when he disconnected the call.

"Even when that dude looks like death," _perhaps it was too soon for that word_, "Man, he still gets the girl, Dammit Eliot!"

- Leverage –

No sooner was the offending cell phone turned off before it was cast aside upon the cabinet before Eliot moved back across the bed to where Parker lay propped up on her side, palm resting against her own cheek, elbow pointing towards the pillow and her blonde hair spilling down over her neck and chest. Smiling Spencer decided her face was a picture of innocence yet her rosy pink lips, slightly swollen and moist, were telling of their activities prior to the call.

He couldn't help but stare upon his friend with new eyes, Eliot found himself marvelling at her natural beauty. Parker was both enigmatic and utterly confounding in equal measure. With a slight shake of his head at the thoughts that rattled around in his mind, he moved closer, carefully leaning back down on the bed, moving closer to Parker than before he had been called away.

Playfully, though gently, pulling her closer to him, together they slid further down on the super-king-sized bed. Eliot's eyes pierced her own as he smoothed out her hair along her shoulder, taking in her shapely figure with his hand as it swept across her shoulder. Moistening his own lips, his eyes began roaming across the thief's lithe form before returning his attention to her luscious lips, still glistening from their previous passionate kisses. He lowered his head towards her forehead, placing a chaste kiss upon it, then her cheek before moving towards the tip of her nose before finally placing gentle kisses on each of her now closed eyelids. Smiling at the throaty moan that emanated from a clearly eager Parker, he began to nibble his way across to her ear before turning his attention to her neck.

Lifting her eyes to his, she felt the sheer force with which his gaze penetrated her own. She caressed down one side of his face, planning to learn each and every contour first using her nimble fingers. Free for now she allowed them to simply wander, plotting her own map of Eliot's muscular features, her fingers continued along his jawline and down his neck, feeling previously unnoticed scars: _So many scars_ she couldn't help feeling slightly saddened to think of how many there were. Closing her eyes as Eliot placed butterfly kisses across her face, finally upon her eyes before he moved to her ear, causing an entirely new sensation to crash over her, Parker released a moan from deep within her and pulling in her bottom lip with her front teeth as he caressed along her neck. They both clearly felt aroused by each other, as rigid muscles contracted underneath agile fingertips on both of their bodies. Her fingertips touching a particularly tender spot behind his ear Parker had failed to notice Eliot ceasing his own inspection along her neck and shoulders, instead he was once more gazing intently upon her face, his own mouth slightly parted as he watched her closed eyes, each change to her features, no matter how subtle. Surveying her every movement, as her long and gentle fingers moved along his neck to behind his ear, eliciting an earthy growl from his own throat. Parker's eyes flew open she was immediately drawn to his incredible smile, those sparkling cobalt eyes and she threw herself to his mercy by pulling him ever closer while whispering, "Kiss me."

After an intense make out session which intoxicated them both entirely, eventually resurfaced, both adorning dishevelled clothes and severe examples of bed-head hair. Beaming smiles that would brighten the dampest of spirits they made their way through to the hitter's kitchen for refreshments. Parker reminding Eliot that he was supposed to be recuperating and remaining hydrated.

Parker was adamant she was making the hot honey and lemon drinks they had decided upon, insisting Eliot sit in the comfy chair and wait patiently for his drink. Content to watch the playful blonde as she confidently made her way around his kitchen, bumping the spoon drawer shut with her hip before setting the kettle onto the stove top to boil. Her own mind was awash with thoughts of their first kiss and how she was making up for a life time of innocence in practically one day. Smiling so much was, well, fun and even when it started to ache she found that she couldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried.

Turning to check upon her patient, she noticed that Eliot was also staring, towards her but where she had been stood, so now he was staring at the wall and although he was obviously in the room, it was clear that his mind was not. Unsure of whether she should interrupt his thoughts, Sophie has once told her it wasn't right to question constantly 'what are you thinking about' of a man. However insistent the Queen of Grifting had been Parker was unsure at that exact moment given that Eliot had looked so lost.

For one tiny moment Parker wished that she had Sophie in her head, preferably via ear piece would suffice as for sure the matriarch would know what to do for the best. _Oh well, you're on your own Parker._

Moving towards him Parker began to hum a tune she hoped Eliot would at least recognise. When he still failed to react Parker placed her warm hand on to his shoulder, squatting down so she was at eye level. Eliot smiled and turned to look directly at Parker raising his hand he rested his warm palm on her cheek. Parker smiled, one of her natural happy smiles he noted, one that lifted her cheekbones up towards her eyes, a smile so high it shifted his calloused hand. She had withdrawn him from the world into which he had disappeared.

After a few moments of utter stillness, in a rare moment of bravery Parker spoke up.

"You looked lost."

"I'm here darlin'," a raspy voice spoke out before pausing, rubbing his thumb under her eye along her cheek bone before moving his hand to the side of her face and looking straight into Parker's eyes, "I just got a little lost in your beauty."

Taken aback by Eliot's voice, it was hoarse, dry and sexier than anything she'd ever heard in her life. "No-one ever said anything like that to me before." Parker gulped, visibly swallowing down the sentiment.

"Then you've clearly been dating the wrong guys Parker." Tilting his head to the side, Eliot reached over, pressing his lips to hers before she could speak further, Eliot continued the gentle kisses until Parker placed both her hands on his face and deepened he kiss causing sparks to fly down through the hitter's body. His body already ignited from their make out session was only further fuelled by the sheer intimacy and passion enveloped in her kiss, it set his body on fire, sending shock waves through each of his nerve endings, making his body tingle with anticipation.

Parker was also finding her nerves on edge, butterflies fluttering madly in her abdomen, an entirely new sensation but one she was happy to get used to. Locked by their lips, they continued to explore, carefully and gently before the passion heated and their movement became more coordinated and frenetic with their hands, fingers and mouths. It was all consuming, exciting while terrifying and Parker felt her senses heighten, her skin felt alive, awoken by his touch. Eliot was feeling much the same, a little taken aback by the proficient skill with which Parker was kissing him. His mind thought back to the reality of it all, he was making out with Parker in his own kitchen.

Coming up for air, Eliot placed a kiss on the end of Parker's nose before his hoarse, sexy voice rumbled through her body where it made contact with his throat. Pulling back Parker grumbled in complaint. Eliot chuckled at the thought of the quirky thief and how crazy he always thought she was. He'd spent so long thinking her crazy that he had failed to notice how incredibly beautiful and sexy she was. Placing his hands on each side of her waist, he easily lifted the tiny thief, who wrapped her arms around his shoulders and continued to kiss his neck as she jumped, throwing her legs around his waist. Content with how compliant his partner was being, he slowly wandered back towards his bedroom with her snuggly draped around him, kissing her all the way.

- Leverage –

Finally back in his room after carefully navigating the hall while they kissed and giggled their way along it. Peeling the blonde from his body he placed her down on the bed.

"Is this where we do the messy stuff?" Direct as ever Parker spoke up, her voice was gravelly and low.

Laughing at her usual bluntness, he realised just how endearing he found her, totally unaware of her beguiling beauty but was as sharp as a tac when it came to strategy and planning, with a memory for details like a steel trap.

"Yeah," he conceded, big smile re-appearing he agreed, "if you're sure Parker? This will change everything."

Kneeling up on the edge of the bed and reaching out to him she pulled him closer, quite bluntly and with her mouth on his, she pulled him back onto the divan with her. She hoped that would make her intentions entirely clear.

All of a sudden, gentle kisses were a thing of the past instead their movements were fast, hard and fierce. Their tongues invading new territories, new tastes and sensations, new feelings both literally and physically as Parker's stomach was in knots, it appeared that Eliot had a few foreign feelings of his own. The one that sprang directly to mind would be the new sensation in his pants concerning the lithe blonde, this was a new reaction to her and one he could totally get used to.

Hands knotted in hair, mouths entwined and bodies tangled in a pile upon the comfy divan in utter privacy. Unaware of how long they had lay together kissing, cuddling and laughing, which was something that Parker found alien during such activities. _Wasn't this supposed to be incredibly serious?_

_Oops, sounds like I said that out loud given the look on Eliot's face._

"It is incredibly serious Parker, in that it shouldn't be entered upon lightly." He moved back so he could ensure the young woman understood. "Though the act itself is also supposed to be fun, in fact done correctly, you should have the most amount of fun possible."

"What do you mean?" Parker enquired innocently, looking down at the hitter's chest, "Like playing around here, kissing."

_Oh shit, this was worse than he first thought. He was going to have to take this from the beginning_ but rather than feeling perturbed with requiring to start from the beginning and be patient – Eliot found himself rather cherishing the idea of helping Parker with this particular learning curve.

"I haven't done this before Eliot." Parker mumbled into Eliot's chest, not wanting to get him mad when they were supposed to be having fun, yet somehow feeling she owed him the truth. Reluctant to look up at the probable look of disappointment or rejection she expected upon Eliot's face.

"Hey hey you, c'mon up here," pulling her up towards him, "that's not a problem darlin'," lifting her face towards his with his fingers, "it's special for you to wait for someone special, someone who _you_ trust and who you truly wanted to share this with." Eliot held her closer and inhaled her essence while kissing the top of her head. _How could you not love this woman, let alone all the people who had hurt her or turned their backs on her?_

Then in a more serious voice, he asked a question he really wasn't sure he wanted the answer for, "Parker, are you sure about bein' here with me?"

While he waited for her to answer, it hit him, all those little jittery feelings he'd had he was trying to fight it when in fact he had been falling for her all the while. A smile came to his face as he realised what was happening to them both.

"I trust _you_ Eliot," Parker began fiddling with her long blonde hair, obviously nervous yet Eliot found it rather endearing. "So there's really nothing wrong with me?"

"Oh no," laughter flowing easily from the southerner, "No darlin', there's definitely something wrong with you – but, it's the right kinda wrong." Placing a kiss on top of her head, "And I wouldn't have you any other way!"

Blushing from the bizarre compliment, Parker smiled at her handsome hitter and _he_ was hers now. _How had this not happened before now? _She wondered.

"You wait until _you_ are ready Parker, that's all," he continued with Parker cuddled closely into his chest, "and you'll know when you're ready, honestly it ain't a big mystery."

"Okay, erm...do we get to continue this part until then?"

"What do you think?" He said smiling as he pulled his arms tighter around the entirely innocent young woman. Gently applying his lips to her as he framed her face with both hands, Eliot smiled as he kissed her lips which elicited a similar reaction in return.

It didn't take long before their hands began roaming across heated bodies, sliding up his shirt and onto his muscular chest, trying to remain the gentleman he'd promised he would be he moved his hands to her waist, where a gentle stroke with the back of his fingers upon her clothed stomach elicited an ignition of passion that clearly wasn't quite expected. Parker took his hand movements all the more serious given the electric shock that had shot through her stomach and groin at the single stroke of his fingers – and through her clothes no less. _What the hell was going to happen if they ever came off? Oh Shiney Tomato…_

Deciding she would not be outdone, Parker slowly undid several buttons on the front of Eliot's plaid shirt, pausing to check his reaction before pushing him further into the bed and flipping herself over so that she ended up straddling him, with both of her hands upon his toned stomach under his tee-shirt. Slowly sliding his tee up under his armpits, when Eliot sat up under her and using his superb abdominal muscles, moving up closer to her as he shrugged off his shirt and with one hand pulled his tee off over his head. Top half discarded, Eliot kissed Parker deeply and passionately before leaving her stunned when he lay back down, staring up at her from the bed, with a lazy smile on his face. Parker hoped she could return the pleasure he'd given her with that one touch, using her hands and nails to stroke then kiss her way along his bare naked chest. Staring into his deep blue eyes as he lay lazily across his bed, arms casually pushed above his head displaying neatly trimmed armpits, Parker realised she was feeling things that were entirely new for her and while she may have been a virgin Sophie had given her some ideas of how to seduce a man, in case she ever needed this knowledge for a Mark. Starting at the waistband of his jeans, she was shocked by the enormous bulge she felt in his pants below her crutch made things twice as hard for her to concentrate. She continued with her own ministrations and found her way back towards his mouth, via every inch of his muscly chest and very erect nipples (_was it too cold_?) to find his mouth eagerly awaiting her, his kisses yet again passionate. Intensity leaving her in no doubt of what might happen next, and no longer caring, Parker smiled as Eliot sat up once more joining her and closing the gap between their intimate places through some very tough denim.

_How was he going to keep this up at this rate, _he thought,_ God this woman is sin on legs! _Meanwhile she was trying to work out why things were tingling quite so profusely in her own pants, never mind whatever's going on in his right now!

Kisses felt so much more intimate when shared this way, bodies feeling closer and clothes being shed. Parker's kisses were deeper and harder, her tongue invading his throat, probing every inch of his mouth and occasionally trailing her tongue across his lips. While he was interested in how he could reach down into her throat without seeming like he wanted to be buried inside her so badly right this instant. Slowing himself down, he paused to swallow, trying to get his mind calm once more, so he could be the gentleman he promised he would be, so much so that he started to think of things that wouldn't help in this given situation normally. _High School Football stats, soccer scores from LA Galaxy _– _there was that sci-fi that Hardison suggested he watch for a time when things were truly getting out of hand._

Leaning back into her, so close as to remove every single microbe of space left between them, Eliot stroked his hands up and down Parker's back, plying her muscles and finally his feather light touches encouraging her to whimper into his mouth. It was nearly his ending, almost causing him to almost explode in ecstasy there and then. Her hands were clawing at his bare back and _hot damn, he wanted those nails digging into his back, now!_

Pausing for air and perhaps a moment to calm ones nerves, Parker found herself the subject of Eliot's close scrutiny, at considerably closer quarters.

"Is this okay darlin'," he enquired, not wanting to push things too fast or further than she was ready for.

"Ah-huh," Parker breathed out heavily, a little too flustered to speak out loud for fear of blurting out some nonsense that would make little sense whatsoever and possibly making a fool of herself.

"Would you like to stop now?" He cheekily proposed, knowing that there was no way she was stopping now, her face was flushed with ecstasy and was a fast learner for sure.

"Uh-huh," she shook her head this time, _God those eyes were so full of depth and vibrancy_ Eliot took in her beauty and suddenly struggled when he thought of her not being here with him right now.

"Parker, has no-one really ever told you just how truly beautiful you are?" Eliot was utterly captivated by her natural beauty and mystified with her charm and guile. He stroked the side of her face while inspecting each speck before returning his lips to hers, gently once more while he explained what would happen next, mouthing each word into her own face and mouth, the vibration causing more than enough electricity between them both to last all night.

"I'm going to just move my hands here," he explained as he moved causing the same shock through her stomach as before when he stroked his hands across her hips. "This time, I'm going to lift up your blouse, now, let's see what you"_...aaahhh..._"think of that. Beautiful, I'm glad you approve." "Now I'm going to undo a button or two here and slide my hands up in under your blouse, stroking all of your naked skin that I can find with my hands and then if you can handle it, I'd like to do the same with my mouth?"

Eliot couldn't resist the smile that formed upon hearing the excited gasp Parker emitted, carrying right on with his plans he kissed her until such a time as his mouth was required elsewhere. Soon clothes were lifted and warm hands felt their way around and across Parker's slim and toned upper body. Stroking her bare stomach caused the biggest inhalation of air from the spectacular beauty and he truly couldn't wait until they were naked and pressed up against each other.

Obvious that she was enjoying herself, Eliot slid out from under Parker and opted to lay her down on his bed in order to undo her remaining blouse buttons and turn his attention to her upper body with his mouth.

Breathing and talking against her stomach caused a groan to escape the otherwise silent thief, another smile lit up his face. All the while soft kisses lapped at her stomach, two warm hands scratched at her shoulders and headed for her breasts. Knowing that this would change the game-play Eliot opted for gentle strokes performed through her bra, soft and jersey material rather than the lace he would prefer. _Mental note to check size and buy some less functional underwear for her, a gift to make her feel every bit the sensual woman she is._

Newly bare from the waist up, Parker lay back on Eliot's comfy bed with her hair splayed across her shoulders and her arms were wide open yet clutching at the duvet for help to control herself. The sensations she had been feeling were all too new, some were all too much all at once. _What on earth was going on?_

All of these new feelings were amazing, they just felt like they built and built and built without actually going anywhere. _Wonder what happens next?_

"Eliot," Parker asked quietly, half hoping the hitter hadn't heard her really. Looking up from grazing on her stomach his hands now entwined in hers, he mumbled against her skin, "Yes Parker."

"What happens next?"

"Many, many wonderful things," he winked as he smiled at her from her stomach where his head rested, "And we got plenty time for all of them, when you are ready."

"What if I said I was ready?" She asked coyly.

"I'd ask what makes you think you're ready?" Pausing from kissing her navel to ensure he could see her face when she answered.

"You said to ask anything, right?"

"Uh-huh," he replied as he resumed placing soft kisses upon her stomach, eyes looking along her body towards her beautiful face.

"Well, I feel like I'm going to explode, from the inside out, starting here," pointing to her groin and then to her breasts, "all the way up to here." She continued seriously, "What on earth are you doing to me? Should it feel like this?"

"Firstly, there's nothing wrong or to worry about." Eliot was never going to get over just how naive this beautiful woman was, "These feelings are great, really nice feelings that tell me your body is responding to my touch."

Lifting up on his elbow, he leaned closer to her face, staring intently into those vibrant blue eyes, "I don't want you to feel pressured into this. There's no rush," trailing his fingers across her exposed stomach he continued, "there's so much to enjoy, we've barely scratched the surface."

Moving straight upwards he paused over her pert breasts cupping one in his palm and teasing her nipple until it was erect, he resisted the urge to bury his head between her ample breasts as he moved his ministrations up to her neck, dropping soft sweet kisses in between short breaths and mumbled words of encouragement, her groaning and moaning had been slowly increasing. Her hands knotted into fists within the duvet gave Eliot his next movement entirely.

Pulling her upwards, so she sat up in front of him while he was on his knees straddling her body. Her face exuded innocence and a look between shock and awe she made a delightful sound as he pulled her forward and into a naked embrace, his mouth captured hers and their bare chests connected with a shared heat, enough to ignite both passions and spur them on even further.

Pulling back from her kisses, Eliot looked in her eyes and with her nodded consent moved his mouth along her shoulders, pushing her long hair out of his way, meanwhile his spare hand moved along her side and caused further tingling below her waist.

After substantial caressing of both breasts with both his hands and his mouth working its way along her shoulders, it was time for Eliot to discuss the next option with his learned friend.

"Now, nothing to say we can't stop here," he started to say when his option was met with resistance.

"Nuh-uh, noooo, we can't stop here." Parker interrupted swiftly.

A hearty chuckle escaped his mouth, throwing his head back in laughter at her speedy response. "Okay then, do you feel about ready to lose these jeans?"

"Yes." One word of consent which unleashed further passion making Eliot sure she was ready though he had more manners than to proceed without checking first.

"Lay back, don't worry I've got you darlin'," he whispered.

Gentle strokes and more softly whispered promises and kisses into her upper body saw Eliot headed for her waistband. Sliding a finger around the inside edge caused another reaction in Parker that he hadn't expected.

Giggling, in a very girly manner while Parker normally laughed or made that hideous noise with her fake laugh, instead this sound was beautiful emanating from her, sounding so natural, Eliot was sure he could listen all day.

Undoing the button easily, Eliot concentrated his mouth upon her bellybutton and around the button area of her denims. Then breathing slowly into her groin he undid her zipper to reveal a pair of black panties beneath her jeans.

Diving between her legs to lift both cheeks from the bed and entice her denims off her bottom took seconds and was still too long. Looking at her naked form, stand fast the panties Eliot had to remark on what a truly magnificent and stunning woman Parker was.

He let his gaze handle her questions where verbal answers were not required. Rubbing his hands along her hips and down her thighs was spine tingling and it only intensified when his fingers worked their way to her inner thighs.

"Only fair you should take your jeans off too." Parker mumbled breathlessly.

"Alright, you can do it next time maybe?" Eliot offered, not really wanting her to move from his sight right now.

"Okay, deal." Parker's eyes were penetrating his very soul.

Now knelt above her in only his white boxers, bulging against the escape hatch in front, Eliot returned to her side upon the bed. Marvelling at her immense beauty, he couldn't help but take her chin between his thumb and forefinger in order to look her in the eyes. "You are a remarkable woman Parker and no one can take the credit for that but _you_," before continuing, he dropped his lips to kiss her sweetly on the cheek. "I'm sorry that I wasn't about to fix your childhood, but now I'm about, I'll protect you til my dying day. Okay?" Spencer meant that seriously, his eyes concentrating upon hers throughout.

Blushing was the only answer Parker could offer the handsome cowboy. _God she was laying practically naked next to the man and he's dishing out such beautiful compliments that she's never heard said in conjunction with her name. How had she got so lucky?_

He was resplendent, chest bare, with a few wisps of hair and faded slivers of skin where scars marked the way. His thighs were truly impressive, though nothing compared to his muscular arms and the safety they afforded her. The way his hands felt upon her body, she even found herself breathless when considering the package hidden beneath his boxers, how it bulged and moved beneath her when she had sat across him. The way that made her feel was almost enough to bring her to orgasm all by itself.

"Aahhhh," escaped before she realised he'd been caressing her bare body while she was distracted, Eliot's hands scraped along the top of her panties, just dipping a finger below the elastic holding them in place. His hot breath felt magical on her mound and was enough for her to die a happy woman there and then. The release she felt took ages to come back down from, pulsating internally caused her body to twitch uncontrollably under the weight of his solid body. When she regained some semblance of normality after the warmth had worn off, she opened her eyes to find him staring proudly back at her from beside her on the bed.

Pulling her mouth towards his he smoothed his lips across hers and took her mouth with his tongue gently and softly. She felt her body relax while the air left her completely, like a sagging doll.

Eliot noticed her change and stopped to check on her. A sudden look of embarrassment and guilt was upon her rosy cheeked face.

"Sorry," she mumbled into his neck line, diving for cover from his chest before he could look at her fully.

"What are you being sorry for darlin', that was the whole point!" moving back to her side, his head next to hers, despite her currently trying to bury her head in his armpit. "It's completely natural and entirely how you should be feeling."

Kissing the top of her head, while he moved her out from his chest, he turned her face to his, ensuring that she understand what was happening to her, and that there was nothing wrong with it. "Listen darlin', there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's all perfectly natural and that high you felt was caused by all this," he indicated between the two of them. "These feelings intensify and with more intimacy I'll hopefully make you come more and more." He smiled at the shocked look on her face. "Oh darlin', you don't ever need to hide your pretty face from me."

"How on earth am I supposed to cope with more of them, I feel weak, like I've climbed a mountain." Truly horrified by prospects of multiple repetitions of these intense feelings and the pulsating inside her had made Parker feel physically weak.

"You have indeed climbed a mountain, but we're nowhere near the top yet," Eliot shouldn't be shocked by her naivety but somehow he still was.

Lying back down beside her, he pulled the natural beauty into his arms and vowed there and then he'd kill anyone who tried to hurt her! He was going to ensure she was cared for and adored, as she should have always been, though he suspected she hadn't been.

"I don't know what I'm doing Eliot. I'm sorry. There's no way I'm going to get this right and you know how to do all of this, surely you don't want to be messing around with some amateur when you can have the real thing with any woman you want." Parker spurted out all at once.

"Is that what you think of me? That I would entice you into my bed, have my fun and be done with you?" Eliot wasn't sure whether to be affronted by her comments or to just feel awful for how badly she'd clearly been treated in past experiences.

"Nooo...I don't mean you would, well...wouldn't you prefer to have someone who knows what they're doing?"

"That's not what this is all about Parker." Sounding sterner than he intended initially, he softened to calm the quirky blonde down. "Yes, I've been a hound with some of the ways I've treated woman but it's always been about release. A way to release frustrations or pent up aggression. Instead of grabbing a punch bag or getting hammered – a way to keep hold of your control on issues you have absolutely no control over." Eliot wanted her to understand, it wasn't a spiritual thing he had no feelings for any of them. That was the past.

"So those women were..."

"It was fun between two consenting adults, that's all. I only ever loved one woman before now, and you already met Aimee." Shit, he silently hoped that Parker hadn't noticed his Freudian slip.

"_This_ is different Parker," waving between them both, "now is between us and I told you that I wanted you, and I mean it, only you." Gulping down saliva to lubricate his voice, "that means I help you wherever I can, I wait for you to tell me when you're ready and when you're ready, then I'll help teach you what to do so you enjoy this. This is a joint venture darlin' and I want it to be with you."

Not needing any further help with her self-conscious moment, Parker looked deep in to Eliot's eyes, and taking a deep shuddering breath, she turned to Eliot. "Okay, I think I understand better, so do you think you can show me that _thing_ again, please?"

Damn if she hadn't gotten under his skin in a quick fashion, only yesterday he was avoiding her particular brand of crazy and now he had come to the stark realisation that he was attracted to the beautiful blonde. They cared about each other they discovered and this, between them would make things much easier than the usual awkward lies and cons that habitually came with dating. This was going to make life considerably easier than usual. Eliot knew this was why he treated woman to a one night only performance, no repeats and no more details than absolutely necessary. Just processing that made him smile once more, okay he was recovering from an illness but sure smiling shouldn't hurt his face this much. _Was it possible to hurt the muscles in your face by smiling too much? _ Chuckling at his random thoughts Eliot couldn't believe that he was laying here thinking about his face hurting from smiling and how much easier dating Parker was going to make his life. _Who'd have thought he'd be saying that this time last week?!_

- Leverage -

Turning onto his side so he was facing the beautiful young blonde Eliot moved closer until he was nose to nose with her smiling face. Placing a kiss upon her lips was something he cherished. Moving his hands through her hair as he licked his tongue across her lips was nothing compared to his bodily reaction to the shiver that raced through her when his tongue entered her mouth and his hands roamed down her back, along her waist and across her stomach – sending an electrified tingle through her body causing her to quiver. He enjoyed her reaction and couldn't help but smile into her mouth as they kissed.

Parker was enjoying their kiss immensely those gentle hands capable of so much carnage made her feel entirely feminine each time their roamed across her body. Never before had she felt so safe and no one had ever made her feel quite so alive. That's when she knew she was ready to take the next step with Eliot. He would be patient enough with her, to teach her how to make love passionately and intimately. It was something that was given, shouldn't be taken and tonight Parker felt safe enough to explore the option with Eliot.

Using her nimble fingers Parker started to explore the hitter's muscular body with her hands, feeling her way across his shoulders, down his arms trailing finger tips onto Eliot's chest and down his ribs to the same place on her own body that gave her the best feeling when he trailed his hands across. Performing the same action while they kissed softly, gently but fuelled with passion, Parker struck, switching her hands from backwards trailing with nails to open hand finger tips then gingerly rubbed them across his ripped abdomen, just above his shorts. The reaction was swift, a sharp gasp inhaled, a pause in their passionate kiss while Eliot's eyes opened widely, inquisition in his eyes to find a grin of satisfaction plastered on Parker's face.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Her face fell as she became confused by his expression.

"No, not at all," he hoarsely replied. "Quite the opposite actually."

"Okay, it's just you don't look too happy." Parker continued, "I didn't mean..."

"Parker, stop it's fine." _How was he going to best explain that she was driving him wild? _ "You are an incredibly sensual woman Parker and honestly, you're driving me crazy, good crazy." He correctly himself quickly, before it was taken the wrong way.

"That's good, right?"

"Yes Parker, that's good." Grinning like a fool at her, in for a penny, in for a pound. "Although I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my promise to you." The hitter admitted. _She was driving him wild and she hadn't done anything in particular yet. Jesus, she was going to kill him when the time came!_

"Maybe we should just get some sleep Parker?" Eliot hated that he was even suggesting it, but he made her a promise that he wouldn't rush things until she was absolutely sure she was ready. He wanted their first time together to be special. He would be patient, even if it killed him.

"What if I wanted to do other things with you?" Parker meekly offered from within the cuddle she'd been drawn in to.

"Come here beautiful don't try to hide from me," Pushing her back to look her in the eye, "Seriously, I want you more than anyone else in the world right now, but I want you to be absolutely sure." Reiterating to remind her of his pledge, "You are in control Parker, please don't forget that darlin'."

Nodding her acceptance Parker smiled, "Thank you Eliot. Does this mean I can kiss you now?"

"Hell yeah, come here."

Leaning over her he kissed her deeply with a wanting that left Parker in no doubt to how he felt about her. One hand behind her head on his elbow while the other hand searched out her breasts and when he stopped kissing her passionately he moved back to see her face once again, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Do you trust me Parker?"

"Ah-huh," she panted heavily. Breath taken from her with his last kiss, yearning for many more just like that she reached for him yet he took her hand in his and drew her fingers into his mouth, gently sucking on each one separately, taking great delight in watching her moan with delight at his touch.

He returned to kiss her neck, then shoulders, trailing gentle kisses across her chest and breasts and finally her navel. The kisses had Parker fisting the sheets on both sides and Eliot guessed he was having a suitably pleasant effect on the blonde beauty.

The next step was up to Parker entirely, he moved further back towards her feet and placing both warm hands on the inside of her thighs, he placed more soft kisses upon her navel and then moved down each of her legs, on the inside of her thighs he scratched his fingers as he kissed the sensitive skin on the inner part moving slowly back up her body towards her most intimate place. Removing her panties and chancing a glance towards her face, Eliot almost came when he saw her laid in front of him. Parker looked incredibly sexy with her back arched on his bed, hands twisted in the sheets and short gasps coming from within her. Reaching forward with his forefingers he touched her wisps of hair, stroking gently around her vagina. _God she was so wet_, Eliot felt a shiver of excitement and took a moment to control himself once more before easing a finger inside her.

Her moans came in a different pitch than before, he watched her moved to accommodate his digit, adding another was welcomed and when he eventually added his thumb to her clitoris in gentle movements, it was clear in her body movements and the noises she was making while twisting on the bed that she was enjoying the pleasure he was giving her.

The soft mewing noises were increasing with intensity and her breathing was short and deeper, when Eliot dropped his head to her mound and touched her briefly with his tongue Parker exploded completely around his fingers. The internal contraction felt by him before the spasms erupted through their bodies. Eliot wasn't sure he would be able to take her reactions himself, rubbing her clitoris intensified her orgasm as she ground down on his hand. Watching her face go through the entire orgasm he saw her pale features blush with excitement and then calm as she slowed her breathing and relaxed against the sheets.

Moving back to her head Eliot kissed her deeply, sharing her own taste into her mouth, the sensation of her orgasm had filled Eliot with such pride he almost lost it right there and then. Grateful for his own control, for Parker's sake he wanted to do this right.

"Hello beautiful, you okay?" He asked with a proud smile.

A chuckle escaped her, "Amazing, I feel like I could fly." she breathed heavily.

"You rest there for a minute, be right back." Eliot moved from the bed leaving her floating on the sheets, hearing her giggle again made him smile again. Shaking his head he reminded her, "Just the beginning darlin', just the beginning."

He returned from the bathroom moments later with a condom.

"Do you know how to put one of these on?" He asked seriously.

"No, I don't. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry darlin', told you we do this at your pace and it's supposed to be all about learning." He wanted to ensure she understood this, "I want to keep you safe and this is one way to do this. Do you want to try, if I tell you what to do?

"Okay," she said sitting up next to Eliot who once again knelt on the bed facing the lithe thief.

With the lesson over and Eliot sheathed for when Parker was ready to commit to the act then he began to kiss her once more. Mumbling into her neck and ears while he kissed her about how beautiful and sexy she was. How amazing her body was and how much he'd like to get to know each and every inch better in time.

Parker felt like she might explode listening to Eliot's explanation of what he'd like to do to her body. She'd never heard such talk before and was slightly shocked at how it made her feel. That odd feeling in her stomach had returned and with it was the electricity that charged through her body like a shiver. Moving her own hands to join in, Parker stroked Eliot's inner thighs, just as he had hers, sensing him quiver beneath her fingers egged her on further and then she held his erect member in her hand, feeling it pulsate beneath her long fingers when Eliot moved his fingers deeper within her she ground down on his hand, marvelling in how amazing she felt. When Eliot couldn't take anymore he moved away from her slightly and lay her down on the bed beneath him. Looking down upon her with new eyes, he was so amazed at the changes he'd noticed. The same Parker he'd labelled 20 pounds of crazy was lying under him in his bed within his secret home and they were about to make love. His head felt dizzy as he proceeded to enter her, easing gently through her opening and sliding in as far as felt comfortable for her, given by the noises she was making he was moving at a suitable pace. Taking the back of her neck in his hand he brought her closer to his mouth so that he could kiss her while they made love.

She was on fire and the kiss just made her head go so light she thought she may pass out for ecstasy. As they lay moving slowly together Parker matching Eliot's slight movements, grinding herself on to him further as far as she felt she could take his enormous penis. Feeling so close to him was inebriating and liberating all at the same time. She didn't know whether she was coming or going and before she could form another thought Eliot moved his free hand down her side onto her bottom cheek, flipping them both over with consummate ease. Now Parker was on top and she felt him enter her even further, a depth sensation she had never felt before. He pushed her upward so she sat straddling him and he admired her striking beauty before reaching out to stroke her breasts.

Looking down at him felt amazing, so vibrant, he was moving beneath her but she was controlling the show and Eliot was laying in front of her staring up at her. His hands felt charged with electric when he touched her breasts and when he spoke his raspy voice made a rumbling feeling right through her.

"Just take it easy Parker, you're completely in control. Stay still and let me help guide you to where things feel best. Okay?"

A little nod was her reply not trusting herself to speak at this point.

Using his amazing upper body strength he moved the petite blonde around on his shaft, sliding her in small movements left, to the right and around. When he added his thumb to her clitoris after a few moments Parker almost collapsed upon him during her orgasm. Her pulsating and throbbing around his shaft was too much and he felt himself give way to a mind shattering orgasm of his own. Much preferable however was watching Parker's face during her orgasm and the sweet noises she made as he felt her come. He didn't think he'd ever seen a sight more beautiful in the whole world.

- Leverage –

Collapsing on top of Eliot's solid chest Parker panted until her body calmed down and began to stop pulsating around him. He slowly withdrew and removed the condom. Pulling her into his arms while his own body calmed down he breathed into her kisses and enjoyed their sweaty cuddle while they lay together to cool off.

Parker was sure she'd never seen Eliot smile this much, he was gentle, softer and kind than she was used to knowing him for. Of course they'd never taken this journey before now so it was only right that neither of them had seen this side of each other. But she liked it, she liked how this Eliot made her feel. She felt like a grown woman, she felt sensual just listening to him talk to her and when he said she was beautiful she thought she might just combust with joy. This latest experience was truly amazing, he sure knew how to make a woman feel good, if this was what making love was like then she was disappointed that she hadn't done it sooner. Then again, it wasn't the same with everyone.

Where did you go to? Eliot enquired quietly having noticed Parker disappear off into a far away land, you looked miles away.

Oh nowhere really, just thinking about how wonderful you are. I really didn't know making love could be like this. Can we do it again tomorrow? She asked innocently.

It all depends on who you share it with and I don't need to wait until tomorrow if you're ready to do it again, I'm game.

The night continued similarly until they both fell together into a deep, dreamless sleep, entwined in each others arms, neither had felt like they'd ever been so comfortable and safe as they were right then.

**The End….. Thank you x**


End file.
